The little girl
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Kendall Schmidt was walking Yuma and Logan was on his skateboard when they saw a two year old being ran to death by her parents in the park, so after her parents were taken away Logan picks her up and carries her back to the house to sleep. Can Kendall and Logan raise her together or will it crash and burn. i do not own big time rush only Aubrey
1. Aubrey meets Kendall and Logan

**Aubrey meets Logan and Kendall**

Kendall was walking Yuma and Logan was skateboarding when they saw two parents who were making their two year old run until she couldn't

"Aubrey we didn't tell you to stop" the mother says from her spot

"Mommy I'm tired" Aubrey says as she goes and lays down

"You will lay down when we tell you" the father says taking another sip of his beer

"If she wants to lay down she can lay down" Kendall says approaching the two parents

"What are you going to do about it?" The mother asks as she makes Aubrey run more

"Call the cops for child abuse" Logan says as he calls the police who were there really fast

After her parents were taken away Logan picked her up cause she looked like she was ready to fall asleep at any minute

"Don't worry Aubrey I got you" he says as he carries her the whole way home

Aubrey fell asleep on Logan's shoulder as he carried her home

"Kendall she is really sweaty" Logan says as he feels her forehead

"I'll pick up some bubble bath and we can give her a bath" Kendall says as he carries Logan's skateboard back to his place

"Yeah a bubble bath is what she needs now plus some clothes" Logan says in a whisper

"The poor thing" Kendall's says as he moves the hair that was falling onto Aubrey's face

While Kendall went shopping for her Logan decided to give her a cool bath

"Okay cutie pie I'm going to give you a bath" Logan says putting her in the bathtub

After he bathed her he put her in one of his shirts and put her into bed

"Night Aubrey" he says covering her up

"Logan I'm back" Kendall says coming into the house with bags of stuff

"In the bedroom" Logan says to him

"I see you gave her a bath" Kendall says

"Yeah she needed it bad" Logan says as he quickly changes her into an appropriate night gown for her size and underwear too

"I wonder how long she will sleep?" Kendall asks

"Until early tomorrow I take it" Logan says admiring the little girl as she slept

"I'm going to get her a bed, toys, a car seat for both of our cars, a stroller for when we go away, and anything else" Kendall says leaving the house again

"I'll be here with her" Logan says as he still watches Aubrey sleep

After Kendall left Logan went out to work on his motorcycle while Aubrey slept

"Hey sleepyhead did something wake you?" Logan asks her

She nods

"Come here and we can have a snack and talk about it" he says picking her up and carrying her into the house for a snack

"It looks like we don't have anything good wanna come to the store with me?" He asks her

She nods

Logan puts some slippers on her, and buckles her in the back and heads for the store to do some grocery shopping

"Here Aubrey you can drive while I shop" he tells her

Aubrey gets in and starts driving the truck while Logan started shopping for food that Aubrey could eat, and sippy cups for her drinks

"Aubrey what juice would you like?" he ask her

"Grape" she says pointing to the purple bottle

Logan got fruit snacks, yogurt, ice cream, milk, cereal that she could eat before checking out

"I think that went well" he says as he holds her hand as he carries the groceries in one hand and her hand in his other hand

She nods

(House)

"Potty" she says from the back seat

"Okay I'll take you to the bathroom that we have in hall way" he says taking her to the bathroom

Logan sees Kendall came home cause he saw a potty seat her size on the potty

"Hey Loges I see you went shopping" Kendal says coming from Aubrey's new room

"Yes we didn't have anything she could eat, so she woke up and we went shopping" Logan says as he waits on her to be finished

"Done she says from the bathroom

"Okay we'll was your hands, and you can have a snack" Logan tells her

Logan puts her in a booster seat that Kendall got her

"Here's some animal crackers and your juice" he tells her

"Tank you" she says as she eats her snack

Oh you're quit welcome Aubrey" Logan tells her

"You got the fun shape chicken?" Kendall asks when he saw the bag of chicken nuggets that Logan bought

"Yes I did they are perfect for her" he says as he puts away the stuff that needs refrigerated

"Juice boxes really?" Kendall asks him

"Yes they are appropriate for her" Logan says putting them in the fridge

Kendall decided to show Aubrey her new room

"Well Aubrey what do you think?" he asks her

"Tank you" she says hugging him

"Oh you're quite welcome" he says

"Tea party?" she asks both Kendall and Logan

"Sure why not we have anything else going on" Logan says as Aubrey leads them to her table that the tea set was on

Kendall and Logan had a fun afternoon of playing tea party and getting to know Aubrey. What she was like, her favorite color was, how old she was, what she like to do

"Aubrey I have a surprise for you in the garage" Kendall says to her after dinner that night

She runs full speed at him

"It something that Logan has an I know you would like to ride it" he tells her as he carries her to the garage for her surprise

'It's you're first ride-on" he says bringing out the motorcycle for her

"Can I ride it please pretty please?" she asks him

"Sure first you need a helmet" Logan tells her as he puts a helmet on her head

"Plus other safety gear" Kendall says putting the elbow pads and knee pads on her

After she was safety up she got on and stated to ride a little bit

**Review**

**Should I continue rushers**


	2. First night in a new place

**First night in a new place**

"Okay Aubrey you can ride tomorrow all you want right now it's getting dark, so we got to head inside" Kendall tells her

Aubrey listens and gets off, so Kendall can put her motorcycle away

"It looked like that you had fun out there did you?" Logan asks her

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"After you have your bedtime snack I'll read to you" he says as he grabs one of the Gerber graduate snacks he bought her

Aubrey eats it happily and after he takes her to her new room for the night

"In you go sweet girl" he says lifting her up and into her bed for the night

"Story?" She asks

"One story coming up" he says grabbing a book from her bookshelf to read to her

Kendall hears Logan reading Aubrey her story while he tunes his guitar for her bedtime song that he and Logan were going to sing to her that night

"Good story" she says happily

"Yes that was a good story wasn't it you will get another good story cause tomorrow I'm taking you to the library and we can pick out which books you want me to read to you" Logan says as he puts the story he read her back on the bookshelf

"Now a certain little girl gets a lullaby to help her sleep" Kendall says coming into her room with his guitar

Kendall does _Art of moving on_ and she is out like a light

"Night Aubrey" Kendall and Logan say as they tuck her in

Before Logan leaves her room he turns on her night light, so she isn't scared, and checks under her bed for monsters before going to the bedroom with Kendall

"I turned on her nightlight, checked under her bed for monsters, and left her door open just in case she gets scared" Logan says as he heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed

"We better leave the bedroom door open just in case if she is scared she can come into our room" Kendall says opening the bedroom door and going to turn on the baby monitors he got for her

"You got monitors for her really?" Logan asks

"Yeah that way we can keep tabs on her at all times" Kendall says turning on the monitors that were set up in the master bedroom

"So far she looks peaceful sleeping" Logan says as he looks at the monitor

"Yeah she does doesn't she" Kendall says as him and Logan does some song writing before they call it a night

As they were doing their song writing they heard tiny whimpers come over the baby monitor

"I'll go get her" Logan says getting out of bed

"I'll make a spot for her" Kendall says to him

"Hey Aubrey what's the matter huh?" Logan asks coming into her room

"Scary" she says from her bed

"Oh it's okay you can sleep with me and Kendall tonight since it's you're first night in a new place" he says picking her up along with her pillow

"Hi Aubrey" Kendall says when he sees the two year old

She waves to him

"Come here little one you can sleep between me and Logan, so you don't fall out" Kendall tells her

Logan gets Aubrey situated in the bed before he hops back into bed

"Are you comfy now Aubrey?" Kendall asks her

She nods as she snuggles in

Logan stopped song writing for the night, so he could snuggle close to her while Kendall worked on some songs

"Hey Aubrey wanna come with us to Dancing with the stars tomorrow to see James who is our friend dance?" Kendall asks her

She nods as Logan strokes her hair to get her to sleep

"Will I see my mommy and daddy again?" she asks from the bed

"No Aubrey you won't be able to cause they were too mean to you, so you will be living with me and Kendall" Logan tells her

"What will I call you?" she asks as she yawns

"Well Aubrey you can call us mommy or daddy, or daddy and papa whatever you are comfortable with" Kendall tells her as he gets close to her

She thinks long and hard before coming to a decision

"I'm going to call you daddy" she tells Kendall

"I'm fine with that princess" he says giving her a kiss on her forehead

""I'm going to call you mommy" she tells Logan

"Well Logan are you going to feel comfortable with her calling you mommy?" Kendall asks him

"It's going to take me a while to get used to it, but I'm fine with being called" Logan says as he gives her a kiss good night

"Will you and daddy get married?" she asks them

Kendall and Logan were at a loss for words to what to say at the moment

"Down the road we will get married, so we can be one big happy family" Kendall tells her

"Will I get a brother or a sister?" she asks them

"We will have to see about that right now we just want to enjoy you and give you all of our attention" Logan tells her

"I'm fine with that" she says as she closes her green eyes and goes to sleep

Kendall and Logan kiss her good night before telling each other good night

(Later that night)

"Aubrey it's okay" Kendall says when he hears whimpers

Kendall takes her out of Logan's arms and takes her in the kitchen for some warm milk

"Here we go Aubrey" he says giving her the milk

"Tank you" she says as she drinks the milk

Kendall takes her back to their room to get some sleep

"Go to sleep little one" he says as he strokes her hair

(Not much later)

Logan was woken up by Aubrey's cries

"Since daddy gave you warm milk we will try a bit of dancing to see if that helps" he says taking her to the living room to dance

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Library and Dancing**


	3. Library and Dancing

**Library and Dancing**

Kendall was going to be working on music all day with Dustin, so Logan was going to take Aubrey to the library to pick out some books and DVDs that she might like to watch

"Okay Aubs you ready to go in and get some books?" he asks her after he turn his off

"Ya" she says happily as he gets her out of her car seat

"Okay hold my hand" he says as they enter the library and head down to the children's department to get the books that she wanted

Logan signed her up for the programs that they offered her age group, and she was excited to meet other kids her age

"Your age group is over here Aubrey" he says guiding her to the story book section of the library

Aubrey picked out a lot of books that she wanted Logan and Kendall to read to her she even picked out the big books too

"Now to pick out some DVDs" Logan says guiding her to the DVDs section

She got some good DVDS before they checked out and headed home

(House)

Aubrey went off to her room to play while Logan chilled for a little bit

"I see we will be doing a lot of reading to her" Kendall says when he sees the stack of books that Logan brought in

"Yes we will" Logan says with a chuckle as he goes and ask Aubrey if she would like a princess dress for that night when they go see James on Dancing with the stars

"Hey princess whatcha playing?" he asks her

"Baby" she says happily

"Tonight me and daddy are going to see one of our friends on Dancing with the stars and I was wondering if you would like a princess dress?" he asks her

She nods happily

"Come on then Kendall we're going to the toys store" Logan calls to him

"Okay I'll help if she brings more than a dress back" he calls to him

(Toy store)

"Okay Aubs in you go" Logan says lifting her into the cart

"Tank you" she says as she sits on her blanket as they start shopping

"Can I get a kitchen mommy?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie" he says grabbing one of the kitchens for her, and putting it behind him in the shopping cart

"Can I get a tunnel to play in?" she asks him

"Of course that way we can chase you" he says putting it in with her

After the shopping trip Logan had to call Kendall cause Aubrey picked out more than a princess dress she got a vanity, the kitchen, play tents and play tunnels, puppets for bedtime, blocks, a bike to ride, a bat and ball set, a coupe, a playhouse, an activity gym to climb on.

"Well you will be busy for sure princess" Logan says as he holds her as Kendall loads both cars

She nods

"I'm having Carlos get and outside play set for her, so when it's nice she can play outside, and the small activity center can be for when it rains" Kendall says to Logan

"That what I was thinking" Logan says as he rocks Aubrey in his arms

Logan buckles Aubrey in and heads home

(House)

Logan lays Aubrey down, and helps Kendall assemble everything

"I love this kitchen she picked out" Kendall says as he starts assembling the walk in kitchen that Aubrey got

"I couldn't say no to her, and it could be fun having a little girl around the house" Logan says as he works on the vanity that will go in her room

"I have a playroom set up for her, so we can put half of this in there" Kendall says

"She will love that" Logan says as he works on Aubrey's toys that she picked out at the toy store

"We will have fun with this" Kendall says as he works on the puppet theatre

"Yes we will Kenny" Logan says as he continues to work on Aubrey's tent

(Later)

"Well Aubrey I have a surprise for you" Kendall tells her

"Can I see it?" she asks excitedly

"Sure it's right down here" he says taking her to the playroom where all her toys were

"Wow" she says when she sees the fun playroom

"It's all for you Aubs" he tells her

Aubrey immediately plays on her activity set

"It's a hit" Kendall says as Logan appears

"I know we are great parents and she will have a good life here" Logan says as they watch her play

"That she will Logie that she will" Kendall tells him

(That night)

"Aubrey you look beautiful" Kendall says as she comes out in her princess dress with her doll

"Tank you daddy" she says happily as she spins around

Kendall buckled her in and they set off to the ballroom to watch James do his thing

(Ballroom)

"Kendall, Logan who is that?" James asks when he sees his two friends come in with the little girl

"This is Aubrey" Logan says as he adjust Aubrey

Kendall tells James how him and Logan found her and everything

"I like the dress you are wearing" Pets says to the two year old

"Tank you" Aubrey says to her

"Plus tonight it's the princess from Frozen" James says to her

"It's the first movie we watch remember" Logan tells her

She nods as they sit down and watch the opening. Aubrey liked the Disney songs that were used in all of the numbers. She loved the song that James did, and ran out to him after he was done performing

"What do you think Aubs?" James asks her

She hugged him as he hugged her back

"I hope Carlos has the same reaction to her that James has" Kendall tells Logan

"Me too" Logan tells him

Kendall and Logan left after James got his scores cause Aubrey started getting sleepy

"I think it's bedtime for a certain little girl" Logan says buckling her in

"Me too" Kendall says buckling himself in

(House)

Logan changed Aubrey into her jammies and tucked her in for the night

"Night princess" he says giving her doll and tucking her in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Easter**


	4. One amazing Easter

**One amazing Easter**

"Kenny what should we get Aubrey for Easter?" Logan asks him

"Fun things like crayons, coloring books anything fun for her" Kendall says as he leaves

"Hey princess you wanna go shopping for your basket?" Logan asks her

She nods happily

"Get you shoes an we'll go" he tells her

Logan puts her shoes on and they go to the toy store

(Toy store)

"Okay Aubs what would you like for Easter?" He asks her

She picks out a blow up water thing, and a bounce house, a croquet set, golf set from the outdoor section

"That looks pretty good, so now we are going to get stuff you want in your basket" he tells her

She picks out a doll baby, and accessories for her doll

"I'm not going to say no to you cause your little" he says as they head for check-out

After the toy store they headed to build a bear

"In you go sweet girl" he says putting her in her stroller

"No mommy" she says to him as she fights him with going in the stroller

"Come on Aubrey please if you behave I'll let you make two friends" he says reasoning with her

"No" she says still fighting him

"If you continue to misbehave we will go home and you will go in time-out" he tells her

She didn't like time-out at all, she crossed her arms and lets him put her in the stroller

"Good girl" he says going in the mall with her

After she made her friends they left the mall

"Back in your car seat sweetie" he says taking her out of the stroller

"No" she says rebelling against him

"I guess I have to call daddy" he says calling Kendall

"What's wrong princess don't you wanna ride in your car seat?" He asks her

"No" she says fighting both Kendall and Logan as they tried to buckle her in her car seat

"This is harder then what it is" Logan says as they take a break

"Yeah" Kendall says has he holds Aubrey

"I'll be right back" Logan says going into the bookstore to get parenting books

"I think it's almost sleepy time" Kendall says as he rubs Aubrey's back trying to soothe her

Aubrey calms down a couple minutes later

"There we go all better" he says as he buckles her in her car seat

He dries her tears and rubs her hand until Logan returns

"Are you going to be good?" Kendall asks her

She nods

"I'll see you at home" he says giving her a kiss

Kendall takes the books so he could read them when he got home

(House)

"Go play Aubs" Logan says when they got home

"Okay" she says going to her room

'Well I figured out her problem" Kendall says putting the book down

"What is it?" Logan asks him

"She's going through the terrible twos, so we should make Easter the best ever" Kendall says

"What should we do when she has these outbursts?" Logan asks as he brings in stuff for Aubrey's basket

"Nothing she will come out of it soon enough" Kendall says

"Basically if she doesn't want in the stroller we shouldn't put her in it" Logan says

"Yeah" Kendall says as he gets the basket that he got for Aubrey

(Easter morning)

"Happy easter princess" Kendall says when he sees her awake

"Tank you" she says rubbing her eyes as she goes to her table for breakfast

"Here's your basket from me" he says giving her basket

Aubrey got Disney movies, anything Disney princess from Kendall

"Morning Aubrey happy Easter" Logan tells her

"Happy Easter" she says when Kendall gives her juice

Kendall, Logan, and Aubrey had a nice Easter breakfast together before Logan dressed Aubrey in her Easter dress while Kendall put in his bunny costume for her

"Aubrey look here" Logan says as he takes a picture of her with her baskets

Aubrey smiles as he takes her picture

"Aubrey look who it is" Logan says when Kendall comes out in his Easter bunny costume

Aubrey goes to the bunny and Kendall picks her up and Logan takes pictures of her on Easter's bunny lap

"What time does Carlos want us over at his house for dinner?" Kendall asks under the head

"Three, so we have time we can spend the rest of the morning with Aubrey" Logan says as he open _Frozen _for her

The Easter bunny, Logan and Aubrey watch _Frozen _together until lunchtime

"Here's your lunch Aubrey" Logan says serving her lunch

Aubrey started eating right away

"After lunch I have an egg hunt set up for you outside" Logan tells her

She was excited for that

When she was done eating her lunch she went on the egg hunt in search of the eggs that were hidden in the fence in backyard

"She looks happy now" Kendall says as he wraps his arms around Logan's waist

"Yeah she is" Logan says as Kendall get in front of him to pop the question

"Logan Henderson will you marry me?" Kendall asks him

"Yes Kendall I will marry you" he says slipping the ring on his finger

After her egg hunt Aubrey fell asleep, and that gave Kendall and Logan a little time to relax and plan for the future

(Later)

"We are going to Uncle James before we go to Uncle Carlos cause he has a basket for you" Kendall says buckling her in her seat

Aubrey was excited to see Uncle James

(James's house)

"Look Aubrey it's the Easter bunny and look he has your basket" Logan tells her

James gives her basket and gets some pictures of her before Kendal and Logan leave

"She is too cute" James says taking off his head

(Carlos house)

"Kendall, Logan who is that?" Carlos asks when he sees Aubrey

"This is little Aubrey Violet Henderson-Schmidt" Logan says as he holds Aubrey

"She is darling" Alexa says bringing a small basket for the girl

"Thanks Alexa we adopted her" Kendall says as he accepts the basket for Aubrey

"Don't worry there's always room at the table for her" Alexa says looking at the small child

Aubrey chased Sydney around the house while supper was being prepared

"Does she chase Yuma?" Carlos asks Kendall

"Yes she does" Kendall says

"She is one cute kid that's for sure" Carlos says as he watches Aubrey chase Sydney

(That night)

Logan was woken up by coughing on the monitor, so he goes sees about Aubrey

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What's wrong with Aubrey?**


	5. Whooping cough and bronchitis

**Whooping cough and bronchitis **

Logan got up and made his way to Aubrey's room to see what was the matter with her

"Aubrey sweetie you okay?" He asks her

She couldn't respond cause she was coughing too much

"Come on we'll go to the kitchen for a drink" he says as they walk to the kitchen

After she had her water she still kept coughing

"We're going to the hospital" he says as he goes to her room to get her blankie

She hugged it as they walked out to the car and set off for the hospital

(Hospital)

"Don't worry sweetie we'll get you taken care of" he says carrying her to the emergency room

Once she was registered she was put in another exam room with a baby who looked like their parents were on drugs

"Do you wanna lay down with me princess?" He asks her

She nods as she coughs some more

"Okay we'll lie down" he says as they cuddle close while waiting on the doctor

A nurse puts Aubrey on oxygen to help her breathe better

"Are you going to go to sleep?" He asks as she snuggles close to him

She nods

"Night Doodle bug" he says kissing her

Soon the baby that was in the next bed started to cry

"Oh it's okay little one" Logan says as he tries to comfort the baby

The baby latches onto Logan's finger and holds tight and begins to settle down and goes to sleep

"There we go all better" he says getting back into bed with Aubrey

Aubrey had to go down for a chest x-ray, and Logan couldn't go down with her

"I'll be right here princess I promise" he says giving her a kiss before she left

After she was gone Logan went to the baby who was very unhappy at the moment

"Come here and I'll rock you" he says as he holds the baby girl

As he rocks the baby he calls Kendall and he comes straight down

"How's Aubrey?" Kendall asks Logan

"She's in x-ray right now" Logan says as he feeds the baby

"Ah the baby is cute" Kendall says as he admires the baby Logan had

"I know she was here when Aubrey got admitted" Logan says as he rocks the baby

"Loges do you wanna add a baby to the mix?" Kendall asks him

"It's up to you?" Logan asks him

"Not right now even though she is the perfect mix of us" Kendall says looking at the baby whose eyes were open and looking at him

Aubrey comes back a few minutes later

"Hey princess" Logan says as he picks her up

She is still coughing a bit

"Hopefully soon we can figure out what's wrong with you" Kendall says stroking her hair

Aubrey had bronchitis with a touch of whooping cough, so she had to be admitted

"I'll stay with you princess" Logan says as they walk to her room

Aubrey snuggled close to Logan and went to sleep

"Night princess" he says kissing her good night and going to sleep too

(Next morning)

Aubrey was still asleep, so Logan snuck out to freshen up a bit before she woke up

"Morning princess" he says when she woke up

"Morning" she says rubbing her eyes

"Let's watch some cartoons" he says turning on the T.V for her

Logan found her favorite show is Sophia the first, and her favorite channels were Disney and Nick Jr.

"Play?" she asks him

"Okay we'll go down to the playroom" he says picking her up and taking her to the playroom to play

The hospital playroom was bland and had no toys for her, so Logan called Kendall to see if he could bring some of Aubrey's toys from home which he was more than happy to. Cause he was coming later that afternoon anyway to the hospital

"I wonder what daddy has up his sleeve do you Aubs?" Logan asks her

Aubrey shakes her head

"No sweetie we must not try to take out your I.V" he tells her

"I no like it" she says trying to take it out

"It has your medicine in it, so you can feel better, and you can come home" he says trying to take her mind off the I.V

After a while Logan takes Aubrey on a walk around the hospital, and outside to the playground that was by the hospital, so she could play

(An hour later)

"That was fun do you want some ice cream?" he asks as they head back inside

She nods happily

Logan takes her to the ice cream shop that was in the hospital for some ice cream

"This always makes me feel better" he says as he feeds her

Aubrey ate all her ice cream

"Let's head to the gift shop to find a toy or something for you" he says as they head to the gift shop while they wait on Kendall

"Tay" she says happily

Aubrey held Logan's hand as they navigated the gift shop in search of something for her to keep her occupied until Kendall got there. After Logan paid for their purchases he took her back up to her room

"You did a good job picking out activities we can do while you're here" he tells her

Aubrey took out her I.V again and took off for the big waiting room

"Okay we'll play hide and seek where could Aubrey be?" he asks as he searches for her in the waiting room

He sees where she is and goes to her

"I found Aubrey" he says when he finds her

Aubrey takes off and hides again until she was fast asleep

"Okay we had enough hide and seek for today" he says carrying her back to her room for her nap

Logan dropped her I.V pole off at the nurses station cause she kept trying to take it out

"Here we go sweet girl" he says laying her in her bed and covering her up with her throw blanket

Soon Kendall comes in, and what Kendall has in his arms surprises Logan

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What does Kendall have in his arms **


	6. The New Baby

**The New Baby**

"Kendall is that the baby from the emergency room?" Logan asks him

"Yes after you and Aubrey I went for the little cutie cause she seemed all alone, and would cry out for attention. I picked her up comforted her before getting her released" Kendall says sitting on the bed with the baby in his arms

"Baby?" Aubrey asks

"Yes Aubrey this is your new baby sister" Kendall tells her

Aubrey gives the baby a kiss on the forehead

"Ah Aubs that was nice of you" Logan

She gives him a big smile

"Kendall do you bring her toys?" Logan asks him

"Oh yeah" Kendall says going to the big bag that had Aubrey's dolls and toys in it

Once Aubrey had her toys she was contented for the moment

"How is she?" Kendall asks Logan

"She's doing a little better, and it will take some time for it to get out of her system" Logan says as he holds Aubrey while she played

"That's good hopefully she gets to come home soon" Kendall says as he feeds the baby

"She won't come home for a while yet, so until then I'm staying here with her cause she is scared to death" Logan says as Aubrey snuggles close to him

"She really doesn't feel good" Kendall says looking at Aubrey

"No she doesn't she hates her I.V she took it out before you came, and I gave it to the nurses cause she kept taking it out" Logan says as Aubrey coughs

"Did they put it back it?" Kendall asks

"No not yet cause she keeps fighting them with" Logan says as Aubrey starts getting sleepy

"I brought her hospital bag" Kendall says going to put Aubrey's robe, slippers, and clothes in

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as he cuddles both of their girls

Soon a nurse comes in to put Aubrey's I.V back in while she was snuggles close, and Aubrey hit the nurse

"Aubrey that wasn't very nice" Kendall scolds her

"Me no like it" she tells them

"Aubrey you won't get better if you don't have it in you" Logan tells her

"It hurts" she says getting close to him

"Oh now I see the problem" Logan says as he holds her close as she cries

"I might have a solution to this" Kendall says going to get Logan's puppets

"Good thinking Kendall" Logan says as he comforts Aubrey who was scared to have the I.V in her arm

Kendall returns with the nurses

"Hi Aubrey I'm Clove the cow how are you?" Logan asks in his best girl voice

"Sick" Aubrey says

"Ah that's not good we must get you better can you tell me where it hurts?" Clove asks her

Aubrey points to her chest

"Take a deep breath for me" Clove says as she listens to Aubrey

When Aubrey breathed she coughed

"It sounds like you need some medicine, and since you cough it has to go through your arm will it be okay if you take medicine in your arm?" Clove asks her

"No" Aubrey says to Clove

"Maybe we can have you breathe it in would you like that?" Clove asks

Aubrey nods

"Well that was easy I wonder if she can have medicine that she can breathe" Logan says

"We can ask" Kendall says going to get the doctor

The doctor agreed on giving Aubrey breathing treatments, but she needs the I.V for the bronchitis medicine. Which the doctor did himself he knew the perfect way not to have it bug her

"All done you did such a good job Aubs" Logan says as the announcement came over the speaker letting everyone know that visiting hours were over

"Bye Aubrey I'll see you in the morning" Kendall says giving her a kiss

"Bye daddy" she says giving him a hug

"Bye little one" Logan says giving the baby a kiss on her forehead

"Wave bye-bye to your big sister" Kendall says before he left with the baby

"Okay Aubrey would you like a bubble bath?" Logan asks her

"Yes mommy" she says to him

"Okay come here big girl" he says lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom

Aubrey loved her bath that night

"There we go all ready for bed just in time too it'd time for your breathing treatments" he says when a nurse comes in with her breathing mask

Aubrey loved the new toys that the hospital gave her to play with in her room

"Rock" she says when she sees the rocking horse

"Up you go little cow girl" he says putting her on the rocking horse

The nurse puts her breathing mask on her while she rocked

"Are you having fun princess?" he asks her

"Yes mommy" she says as she continues to rock

Logan takes some pictures of Aubrey on her horse, and gets some video. After her breathing treatments Aubrey played with some more toys that the hospital gave her

"All the toys in her room go home with her" the nurse tells Logan

"Why thank you" he says when the nurse gives Aubrey her other medicine to help with the whooping cough and the bronchitis

"She will be getting more rocking toys cause I see she loves to rock" the nurse says when Aubrey went to the tiger

"She does love to rock" Logan says watching her wear herself out for bedtime that night

Aubrey played with the dollhouse when she got tired of rocking

"I think we need a bigger playroom for your Aubrey" he says with a chuckle when he saw the toys the hospital gave her

She giggles at that comment

"Luckily daddy is working on one for you" he says tickling causing her to giggle

After the tickle fest Logan laid her in the bed and read her stories for the night

"Mommy will be right back" he says going into the bathroom to change into his jammies

"Okay" she says settling into her hospital bed

Logan sang her a lullaby and that put her right to sleep

"Night princess I love you" he says giving her a kiss as she snuggles close to him

"Night mommy" she says in her sleep

Logan leaves the light on for her

(Next morning)

"Morning you two I brought breakfast" Kendall says coming in with the stroller and a picnic basket

"Thank Kenny I'm starved" Logan says grabbing his breakfast

Kendall, Logan and Aubrey ate breakfast then spent the day together play and coming up with names for the baby

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The baby name and Aubrey comes home **


	7. The baby name and Aubrey comes home

**The baby name and Aubrey comes home**

"Logie we got to name this little angel" Kendall says when he and the baby was visiting Aubrey

"I have one how about Kiara Athena Henderson-Schmidt?" Logan suggest

"It sounds perfect and she even likes it" Kendall says as Kiara sucks on her fingers as she sleeps in his arms

"She does looks like a Kiara" Logan says stroking her arm

"That she does" Kendall says as Kiara wakes up

Logan feeds her while Kendall plays with Aubrey

"Kendall what is she playing?" Logan asks with a chuckle

"Apparently I'm her baby and she's the mommy" Kendall says from the stroller

Logan couldn't help but bust out laughing as he holds Kiara

"Bye papa I'm taking baby on a walk" Aubrey says leaving with Kendall

"Bye princess" Logan says as he rocks Kiara in his arms

Once Kiara fell asleep Logan laid her in the stroller and set off to find Aubrey cause it was almost time for her breathing treatment

"Aubrey sweetie come on you have to get your breathing treatments" Logan says as he comes to get here

"I'll bring her right now we are having father/daughter time" Kendall says from the swings

"Oh okay" Logan says taking Kiara home for her nap

"Okay that's enough swinging for today let's in for your treatments, and maybe you and me can cuddle a little bit" Kendall says putting her in the stroller

"Okay daddy" she says as they head in

Aubrey let Kendall hold her while she takes her breathing treatments

"Pretty soon we will be able to rock at home like this without all this in the way" he says as he continues to rock her

She nods as she rubs her eyes as they continue to rock

"Would you like a lullaby?" he asks her

She nods

Kendall sings her _Parallel _and she is fast asleep like a little lamb

"Night precious" he says laying her in her bed

Kendall leaves to go home to Logan and Kiara

(House)

"Logie I'm home" Kendall says coming in the house

"In the nursery" Logan calls back

"Kiara sure has adjusted well" Kendall says as he looks at Kiara who was asleep

"Yeah she has" Logan says as he covers her up

Kiara starts to move in her sleep

"Oh it's okay sweetie we're here" Kendall says as he rubs her tummy

Kiara starts to settle down once more, and Kendall and Logan kiss her before leaving to fix up the playroom for Aubrey cause Kendall brought some toys home with him

"She is going to love this playroom" Logan says as he helps Kendall

"Yeah she will

Aubrey had a big ball pit, tunnel basically anything a two year old could want in a playroom

(That night)

"Hey princess" Logan says coming in the room where a nurse was trying to feed her

Aubrey had her arms folded and being pouty as always

"Come on eat for me princess" he says dismissing the nurse and tries to feed her

Aubrey opened her mouth for Logan

"There we go princess" he says as he finishes feeding her dinner

Like always Logan gives her bath and does her hair

"Papa when do I go home?" she asks him

"Well according to your doctor's you get to come home tomorrow" he tells her

"Ya" she says excitedly

"I know me and daddy are excited to have you home for good" he says as he finishes her hair

"Rock?" she asks him

"Sure Aubs we can rock" he says taking her to the rocking chair to rock a little bit

Aubrey snuggles in and starts to close her eyes and goes to sleep

"Night princess" he says laying her in her hospital crib

Logan makes himself his bed and lays down and goes to sleep

(Next morning)

Logan was woken up by Aubrey's cries

"Princess what's wrong?" he asks her

She kept crying

"Oh princess it's okay we'll put a pull-up on you and have your bed remade" he says when he saw she wet the bed

Aubrey clings to Logan as the nurse changes her sheet

"Come on sweetie you can sleep with me" he says taking her over to the couch to sleep with him

(Three hours later)

"Kiara papa and Aubrey are asleep why don't we get her room ready cause today she comes home" Kendall tells the baby who was still sleeping

Kendall took the new toys out to the van while Logan and the girls slept

"Morning Kiara" Aubrey says when she saw the baby

Kiara lets out a cry

"Why hello sweetie I'll feed you while I feed your sister" Logan says as Aubrey's breakfast comes in

Aubrey fed herself while Logan fed the baby

"On the way home Aubrey we'll stop at the store and get you some pull-ups until you get passed this stage" he says to her

"Thank you papa" she says as she continues to eat

(Later)

Kendall went to change Kiara while Logan got Aubrey dressed to go home

"There we go your last shoe is on all we got to do is wait, for your release papers and we can go home" he tells her

Aubrey claps her hands in response

"Are you ready to come home princess?" Kendall asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

Once Aubrey was released Logan put her on his shoulders and carried her out that way

"I'm up high" she says as they walk out of the hospital to the van

"Yes you are princess" Kendall says pushing Kiara

Kendall secures the baby while Logan buckled Aubrey in

"We are all ready to go home, but first Kenny I need to stop at the store and pick up some pull-ups for Aubrey" Logan says getting in the front seat

"Okay no problem" Kendall says as they head to the store

"Aubrey it's okay don't cry princess if it makes you feel better I wet the bed when I was your age" Kendal tells her when Logan went inside

"I'm afraid I will be punished for it" she says between sobs

"Sweetie you won't get punished a lot of kids wet the bed, so me and mommy will help make it better for you cause we don't know how long this will last" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says when Logan came back

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Doctor's **


	8. Doctor's

**Doctor's**

Kendall &amp; Logan decided it was time to take the girls to the doctors to see how they were doing

"There we go little Kiara all nice and clean" Kendall says after he changed her

Kiara made that face again

"Well at least you waited until I put a clean one on, so I could change you again" he says as he gets ready to change Kiara again

"Okay Aubrey let's get a pull-up on you and we will go to the doctor's" Logan says as he gets her ready

"Can I wear my dress to the doctors?" She asks him

"Sure princess" he tells her as they head out to the van

"Sorry Loges I had to change Kiara again" Kendall says as he secures the baby

"That's fine" Logan says as he buckles Aubrey in her car seat

After all the girls were buckled in Logan set off for the doctor's office

(Dr. Ramsey office)

"Out we go princess" Logan says getting Aubrey out of the van

"Come here sweet heart" Kendall says getting the baby out of the van

Logan carried Aubrey and Kendall carried the baby who was sleeping peacefully in his arms

"After this we'll go to the toy store and get some toys for Kiara" Kendall says signing both girls in

"Me too and watch Aubrey want something" Logan says with a chuckle

"I can never say no to my princess" Kendall tells Aubrey as he gives her a kiss

"I can't either" Logan says as the girls get called back

Aubrey was scared of the scale, so Logan held her hand as she got on the scale

"It's okay princess" he tells her

"Okay sweetie stand still for me please" the nurse tells her

"No" Aubrey says going back into Logan's arms

"Will you stand still if mommy measures you?" He asks her

She nods

"Stand really still" he tells her

Aubrey stood really still

"There all done maybe daddy and me will let you pick out your own growth chart will you like that?" He asks her

She nods happily

"That got her" Kendall says as he lays Kiara down to have her measurements taken

Kiara hated the tape going across her head and body

"She seems small for her age" the nurse says after she takes her measurements

"Her parents were on drugs" Logan says to the nurse

"That explains it" the nurse says putting the two in the room to wait for the doctor

Aubrey and Logan played with the toys that Dr. Ramsey had in his office, and Kendall held Kiara while they waited for the doctor

"Hello, Hello" Dr. Ramsey says coming into the room

"The doctor is here Aubs it's time for your check-up" Logan says picking her up

"This must be Aubrey and Kiara" Dr. Ramsey says examining the girls

"The same" Kendall says as he adjust Kiara in his arms

Dr. Ramsey gives Aubrey a fun check-up making her laugh the whole time

"Aubrey here is healthy as a horse, and her parents tried to keep her updated on her shots, but she is missing some important ones. Today she will have to get some shots" the doctor tells Logan

"Can you hold me mommy?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie come here" he says putting her on his lap

"Here Aubrey I always give these to my older patients to hug when they get shots" Dr. Ramsey giving her a stuffed animal to hug, and is hers to keep

Aubrey held it tight as she got the shots

"You are doing so good Aubs" Logan tells her

"Yes you are sweetheart" Kendall says rubbing her leg

"There all done" Dr. Ramsey says as he makes a balloon animal, and a balloon hat for her

"You were very brave Aubrey" Kendall tells her

After Aubrey check-up Dr. Ramsey gave Kiara a look over

"She is very tiny, and her weight is very low" Dr. Ramsey says once he looks Kiara over

"Is that a problem?" Kendall asks the doctor

"Yes it is I'm going to add something to her formula to help bring up her weight, and everything. Today she won't get any shots cause she is very tiny with her size and all" Dr. Ramsey says to the boys

"Understandable" Kendall says putting Kiara in her carrier

"I would like to see Kiara back in a week to check on her progress" Dr. Ramsey says writing out a prescription for a special formula for Kendall and Logan

"Got it" Logan says going out to schedule the appointments for the girls

(Toy store)

"In you Aubrey" Kendall says putting her in the cart

Logan secured Kiara car seat to her cart and headed in to get Kiara some toys, and Aubrey her growth chart. After they got everything they took the girls home cause both were fast asleep

(House)

"Okay sweetheart" Logan says getting Aubrey out

"Come her little one" Kendall says getting Kiara out of her car seat

Kendall put Kiara in her swing, and left to get her formula and get more outfits for her. While Logan decided to stay home and watch the girls

"Kiara it's okay little one" he says taking her out to rock her

Logan figured she was hungry, so he heated a bottle for her

"Here we go" he says feeding her

Kiara took the bottle happily

"I think you were hungry little one" he says when he hears Aubrey cry in her sleep

"Aubrey what is it?" he asks coming into her room

"Bad dream" she says scared

"Hang on let me adjust Kiara and we can cuddle together" he says trying to get in the bed with the baby

Once he was comfortable Aubrey snuggled close to him as he fed Kiara

(An hour later)

Kendall walks in on a scene that melts his heart that he had to get a picture of Logan with both girls. After he took the picture he took Kiara to get a new diaper on her

"I know little one I'll have you back in mommy's arms in a jif" Kendall says as he changes Kiara

After Kiara was changed he put her back in Logan's arms where she fell asleep instantly

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Swim class for Aubrey**


	9. Swim class 4 Aubrey

**Swim class 4 Aubrey**

Kendall decided to sign Aubrey up for swim lessons at the community center that way they could bond better.

"You ready to be a fishy Aubrey?" He asks her while she ate breakfast

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"After breakfast we will go to swimming class" he tells her

Logan opt to stay home with Kiara

"Bye mommy" Aubrey told Logan

"Bye princess" he says as he rocks Kiara in his arms

Logan fed, burped, and changed her and he couldn't figure out why she was so upset all of a sudden

"You can't be hungry cause I just fed you, and I just got done changing you why are you so upset?" He asks as he continues to rock her in his arms as they head to her room to rock

(Community center)

"Out we go princess" Kendall says as he gets Aubrey out of the car

"Okay daddy" she says happily as he unbuckles her

Aubrey held Kendall's hand as they headed for the locker room. Logan got her a one piece swim suit that she would like

(House)

"Mommy is going to put on some music maybe that will calm you" Logan says as he puts some music for Kiara

Once the music started Logan started to rock Kiara

"Go to sleep sweetie and close your pretty eyes" he says as he continues to rock her to sleep

Kiara was fighting sleep for some reason

"Let me try something" he says as he lifts her shirt and puts a little bit of oil on her stomach to see if that calms her down

The oil works and Kiara starts settling down after a while

"Night little girl" he says putting her in her crib for her nap

Logan didn't leave he stood by Kiara's side the whole time

(Community center)

"Hello everyone before we get into the pool we are going to have a bit of pool safety" the teacher tells the parents

"Aubrey sit with me princess" Kendall says to her

Aubrey climbs into Kendall's lap and puts her thumb in her mouth

After safety they got into the water

"It's okay Aubrey I'm right here" Kendall says when Aubrey snuggles close to him

"Okay everyone we are going to start by kicking your feet in the water" the teacher says

"Aren't you going to kick your feet Aubrey?" Kendall asks her

She shakes her head no

"Why won't you kick your feet your feet fir daddy princess?" he asks her

"I want mommy" she says balling

"Oh do you mommy to bring you to swim class instead of daddy?" he asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"Come on then we'll see if there is a swim class that me and mommy can bring you to" he says lifting her out and taking her back to the locker rooms

(House)

"Oh Kiara you should still be sleeping yet sweet girl" Logan says when he hears her cry on the baby monitor

Kiara was crying her head off

"What seems to be troubling you princess?" he asks as he rocks her in his arms as he walks the length of the house

Logan's puts a paci in her mouth and she starts settling down

"There we go angel mommy will only use this when necessary and you can't sleep" he says taking her back to the room to put her back down for her nap

"Well tonight Logie me and you are going to swim class together" Kendall says coming in behind Aubrey

"I take it she missed me" Logan says picking her up

"Yeah she wouldn't do anything without you" Kendall says hanging up her swim suit and his swim trunks

"Oh it's okay princess" Logan says taking her to her room to help her settle down

(That night)

Aubrey was all smiles cause both parents will be coming with her to swim class

"James thanks for watching Kiara on such short notice" Kendall says when they head in

"No problem" James says as he pushes the stroller that had the sleeping baby in it

Logan put Aubrey in her swim suit before they left the house, and him and Kendall put on their swim trunks so all they had to do was jump in the water

"Did we miss anything?" Carlos asks as him and Alexa come to watch the class

"No right now they are doing safety, and then they will be getting in the water" James says as he checks on Kiara

"Oh" Carlos says as he sits down to watch

"Aubrey are you going to kick your feet for Uncle James and Carlos?" Logan asks her

"Yes" she says happily as she begins making big splashes with her feet

"Easy princess" Kendall says

"Since everyone has the kicking down we are going to add arm movements" the teacher says demonstrating how to move their arms in the water

"You are doing so good princess" Logan says to her

"Okay everyone in the water and we are going to do some kicking" the teacher says to the group

"I'm getting this on film" James says getting out the video camera to record Aubrey

Aubrey got both Kendall and Logan wet as she kicked across the water

"Easy on the kicking sweetie" Kendall says as they continue going across the water

After a while they did some arm movements across the water

"She is a good swimmer' Carlos says as he records it while James feeds Kiara

"I see her going to the Olympics" James says as he continues to feed Kiara

"Good class everyone now we are going to be putting those kicking skills to the test as we go after a ball" the teacher says getting the balls for everyone

Once everyone had a ball one of the parents threw it and the other parent with the child went after it

"She is fast" Kendall says when he sees Aubrey going after her ball

"She is" Carlos says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Mother's day for Logan **


	10. Registering Aubrey 4 Preschool

**Registering Aubrey 4 Preschool**

Kendall and Logan decided to register Aubrey for preschool for the fall.

"Aubrey would you like to go to school this fall?" Logan asks her

She nods

"When daddy gets home we'll discuss it and look at preschool's for you" he says to her

"When are we going to Uncle Carlos?" She asks Logan

"Maybe tomorrow princess" he tells her

"Okay" she says happily as she goes and colors a picture

Kendall's and Logan's house were covered in Aubrey's drawings and pictures.

"Coming Kiara" Logan says when he hears the baby wake up from her slumber

Kiara was crying her head off when Logan walked into her nursery

"What's the problem little one?" He asks as he picks her up to comfort her

Kiara snuggled into mommy's arms

"I think you were just lonely you wanna see Aubrey?" He asks her

She looks at him with her big eyes,

"I take that as a yes come on" he says taking Kiara to Aubrey's room

"Aubrey look who I got" he says coming into her room

"Kiara" Aubrey says happily when she sees her baby sister

"We have to be gentle yet cause she is still tiny" he tells Aubrey as he places Kiara on the floor

"Okay" Aubrey says as she interacts with Kiara

Aubrey got along great with Kiara, and there was no jealousy between the two girls.

"You two play nice while I'll check on daddy" he tells them

"Okay" Aubrey says as she continues to play with her sister

Logan told Kendall about the preschool thing, and he couldn't wait to take Aubrey to see the different preschools on pick a preschool day.

(Three days later)

James and Carlos were coming to cause Aubrey loved her Uncles.

"Where are we going to first?" Logan asks as he buckles Aubrey in

"Rainbow fish preschool" Kendall says buckling Kiara in her car seat

"That sounds like a good school" Logan says getting in on the passenger side

Aubrey was playing with Kiara the whole way to the preschool

"I'm glad Aubrey and Kiara get along great" Kendall says as they continue to head for the first preschool

"Me too" Logan says as he keeps an eye on both girls

"This preschool looks great and I'm sure Aubrey will love it" James says getting Aubrey out

Aubrey's eyes were wide eyed as they entered the school

"I think we found the right school for her" Kendall says as they head for the classrooms that had the feeling of being under water

Kendall and Logan saw how in love Aubrey was with the classroom and the school that they signed her up for the fall since she was going to three on the fourth of July

"That was easy" Logan says as they head home

"Yeah in two weeks is Aubrey's visit to the school" Kendall says securing Kiara to her car seat

The whole way home Aubrey didn't stop talking about the school

"Okay how about you go out to the bounce house while me and mommy talk" Kendall tells her after they came back in the house

"Okay daddy" she says happily

Logan put Kiara in her swing while him and Kendall talk

"Logie I'm worried about her" Kendall says as he watches Aubrey bounce in her princess bounce house

"Me too I'm especially worried how she will be treated cause she has two dads and no mom" Logan says as he watches Aubrey bounce

"The bullying, the name calling, getting beat up and goodness knows what else" Kendall says as he hugs Logan who looked like he was ready to cry

"I hate to see my baby girl get beat up and tortured in preschool or ever she is so perfect. I hate to have anything happen to her. She is only two" Logan says crying on Kendall

"I know Logie I know" Kendall says hugging him tight

(That night Logan's dream)

"Oh princess" Logan says when he sees Aubrey walked into the kitchen with her pregnant belly

"Mom I'm fine" she says rubbing her belly where her own little princess was

"I wish I could have been there to stop you from ending up pregnant and at sixteen" he says to her

"I know I really wanted you there too, but there was nothing I could have done to stop it" Aubrey says before she was hit with a pain

"Sweetie are you okay?" he asks her

"No mom I think she wants to come now" Aubrey says referring to Lauren her little girl that was ready to make her appearance

"Okay let me call dad and we'll go" he says calling Kendall to let him know they were heading for the hospital cause Aubrey was in labor

(Hospital)

"I WANT THE DRUGS GIVE ME AN EPIDURAL OR GIVE ME SOMETHING" Aubrey says from her room

"Aubrey it's okay" Logan says as he wipes her forehead

"Mom it hurts I should of called you and told you about the party instead of keeping it from you" Aubrey says once she calmed down

"I know princess" he says as he fixes her

"I can't believe Gerald took advantage of me like that" she says before a contraction hits her

"Don't worry Aubs before any guy touches you they will have to go through me and daddy cause no one is ever touching my princess again" Logan says as he hugs her close to him

"I'll have him meet you and dad before we do anything I promise" she says sobbing onto his shoulder

"I know you will and if he does anything funny he will have to us like Gerald will" he says hugging her close as Kendall walks into the room

"I swear Gerald will have nothing left when I get done with him" Kendall says taking his place

"He will be mulch when I'm through with him" Logan says as the doctor comes in to check Aubrey to see how far she was dilated

(Few hours later)

"Okay Aubrey are we ready to push?" the doctor asks her

"No I don't want to I don't wanna have this baby or have you or any of the nurses in the room with me" she says as she closes her legs for the nurses

"Aubrey it will be okay me and mom will be here the whole time like we have been for almost your whole life" Kendall says to her

"No dad it won't" she says grumpily

That woke Logan up from his dream

"Logie are you okay?" Kendall asks him

"No I just had a dream where Aubrey was pregnant and she didn't want to have the baby" Logan tells him

"We'll go to Disneyland tomorrow for sure" Kendall tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Disneyland **


	11. Disneyland

**Disneyland**

Aubrey was really excited to be going to Disneyland she couldn't sleep at all.

"Aubrey go to sleep sweetie that way you ain't grumpy when we see Mickey in the morning" Logan tells her

"I'm too excited mommy" she says happily

"Daddy and me knew this would happen, so if you come with me I'll show you something" he says picking her up and taking her to the R.V

"Hey Aubrey when you wake up we'll be in Disneyland cause I'm going to drive all night to get there" Kendall tells her as Logan brings her on board

"Are you sure about this Kendall?" Logan asks as he gets Aubrey situated

"I'm sure Logie why don't you, her and Kiara get settled in" Kendall tells him

"Come on princess let's go to sleep while daddy drives all night" Logan says as he takes her to the master where Kiara was sound asleep

(Couple of hours later)

"Aubrey sweetie wake-up we're here" Logan says when he sees the hotel that they will be staying at

"Are we at Disneyland?" She asks him

"Just our hotel is all sugar maybe while daddy is sleeping me, you and Kiara can head into the park for some fun" he tells her as he gets Kiara stroller out

"Okay" Aubrey says as she gets her tiny suitcase that had some of her clothes in

Once Kendall, and Logan were all checked in the hotel that they will be staying at. Logan took both girls to the park for a little fun.

"Aubrey stay with me princess?" Logan asks as they leave the hotel

"Okay" she says happily

Once Logan got in the park with her he put her leash on, so no one would take her.

"No taking off Aubs" he says as they start navigating their way through the park

Logan was careful with choosing the rides that they rode cause of Kiara being so small and fragile.

"Minnie" Aubrey says when they see Mickey's and Minnie's house

"Okay we will go through Minnie's house" he tells her as they enter the house

Aubrey loved going through both houses before they headed back for dinner.

(That night)

"How was your day at the park with mommy?" Kendall asks her

"Fun" she says as she eats her dinner

"Oh Kiara eat for mommy please!" Logan begs of the baby who he was trying to take her formula

"Give her here Logie" Kendall says holding his arms out for the baby

Logan handed him Kiara along with the bottle

"Okay Doodle bug dinner time" he says guiding the formula to her mouth

Kiara didn't want to take the formula for him either

"Has she eaten anything all day?" Kendall asked Logan

"No I burped her and changed her she still wouldn't eat" Logan says as he keeps an eye on Aubrey who was eating happily

"Kiara what's your trouble huh sweetie girl?" Kendall asks as he tries to guide the bottle to her mouth slowly

Kiara still wouldn't take it no matter what Kendall and Logan tried

"Let's take her back to the room" Logan says after dinner

"Yeah let's before she starts crying" Kendall says as he carries Kiara upstairs to the room

Kendall turns on cartoons for Aubrey while him and Logan tried to figure out how to feed Kiara

"I have an idea on how to feed her, but I don't know if it would work" Logan says after he read some information on the Internet

"What is it?" Kendall asks him

"We could put the bottle in our shirt to make it look like we are breast feeding her" Logan says

"Logan that has to be the stupidest idea you have ever thought of" Kendall says

"It's the only idea that might work with the conditions that we have" Logan says as he takes Kiara into the master bedroom to try it

"Logan I can't believe you are doing this" Kendall says as he comes in with a new bottle

"Well tomorrow it will be better" Logan says as he situates the bottle for Kiara so she could eat

Kendall hold Kiara as Logan guides the bottle to her

"Oh my gosh Logie she's eating" Kendall says as he watches Kiara take her formula

"By gum she is eat up little one" Logan says as she continues to suckle down the formula that was in the bottle

"How was Aubrey today?" Kendall asks him

"She was well behaved not even a tantrum" Logan says as Kiara still eats

"Give her time she might have a meltdown this trip and she might not" Kendall says as Kiara continues to eat

"If she does I have a plan to take her to a separate area of the park to calm down" Logan says as Kiara still suckles sweetly

"At least that's good" Kendall says as Kiara finishes up her formula

"Good girl sweetie" Logan says as he makes himself presentable

"Yeah I think you have a present for daddy" Kendall says after he burped Kiara

"Okay Aubrey it's time to get your bath" Logan says after he came out of the master bedroom

"No bath" she says getting up and running out of the room

"Come back here Aubrey" he says going after her

Logan can out run Aubrey, so once he catches her he carries her back to the room

"No bath" she says as she throws a tantrum

"Aubrey you need a bath your dirty princess" he says closing the door to their room and locking it, so she couldn't get out

"Me no bath me no dirty" she says fighting him

"Yes you are sweetie" he says getting her jammies from the room

He was too late she already escaped

"Oh no not again" he says going after her

"There we go Kiara you are all clean and ready for bed" Kendall says as he buttons the last button on her jammies

"Aubrey Henderson-Schmidt you are getting a bath and that is final" Logan says as he brings her into the bathroom to give her a bath

Kendall knew they have to be tough with the girl they couldn't be soft with the discipline. When Logan came out to get her slippers she ran out of the bathroom completely naked

"Aubrey come back here you are now in big trouble little lady" he says going after her

"We don't have to worry about you Kiara you don't do anything yet" Logan says as he lays the baby in her crib

When Kendall came back with Aubrey she was fighting him worst then what she does with Logan, so Kendall quickly dresses her and puts her in her crib for the night

"Tomorrow we are going home cause this is a nightmare" he says as he gets ready for bed

"Kenny she's two give her a break" Logan says as he hears Aubrey crying in her crib

"I'm not going to stay here with her misbehaving like this" Kendall says as he gets into bed and goes to sleep

Logan couldn't sleep cause he kept hearing Aubrey crying

"Come here princess" he says taking her out of the crib and holding her close to him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall and Logan talk **


	12. Logan & Kendall talk it over

**Logan &amp; Kendall talk it over**

"Where are we going mommy?" Aubrey asks as they leave the hotel the next morning

"We are going home princess" Logan says as they head out to the R.V

"I'm sorry" she says as she hugs him

"I know you are princess it's just daddy hasn't forgiven you is all like I have" he says as he boards with Aubrey and Kiara

That makes Aubrey feel miserable, so she runs away

"Aubrey come back here sweet girl" he says going after her

"Logie come on I want to get on the road" Kendall says after he finished loading the luggage

"Aubrey took off and I don't wanna go home without my princess" Logan says as he continues going after the two year old who was still running

"Well I'm going home without her and you are coming home with me whether you like it or not" Kendall says as he picks up Logan and carries him to the R,V

As Kendall drove Logan wanted to get out and get Aubrey, so at the stoplight. Logan got out and went back for Aubrey.

"Mommy" she says when she sees Logan

"I'm right here baby girl" he says hugging her tight

As Logan held she cried on his shoulder

"I'm right here princess" he says as she continues to cry

Logan decided to call James to come and get him and Aubrey

"I can't believe that Kendall would do that Aubrey" James says as Logan and her get in the car

"I wonder what's getting into her" Logan says as James drives home

"Could it be jealously?" James asks Logan

"That could be it and it could be another stage that she is going through" Logan says as he wipes the tears from her eyes

"I have to read the parenting books on sibling jealously, and the terrible twos" Logan says as he holds Aubrey close to him

(Kendall's and Logan's house)

Kiara was screaming her head off as Kendall brought her in the house

"Kiara I'm putting you in your room while I unload" he says putting her in her crib

"Kendall we need to talk" James says angrily

"There's nothing to talk about" Kendall says as he continues to unload the R.V

"Okay Kiara I'm coming" Logan says when he hears the baby crying

"No me important" Aubrey says to him

"I think I figured out the problem with you sweet girl" he says as he gets Kiara from the nursery

"Hey Logan I decided to come over and help you out" Erin says

"Thanks Erin take Aubrey while I tend to Kiara" Logan says as he gets Kiara out of her crib to care for her

"No" Aubrey says to Erin as she hits her

"Aubrey you are in big trouble when I'm done " he tells her

Kiara took her bottle like normal, and she went back to sleep

(That night)

"I put Aubrey in time-out again for the second time today" Logan says to Kendall

"So" Kendall says as he tunes his guitar

"So that means we got to talk. I want this relationship to work for Aubrey's and Kiara's sake, but we got to be a team on this" Logan says to Kendall

"There's nothing to talk about Henderson" Kendall says to him

"Oh there is plenty to talk about" Logan says raising his voice at Kendall

Kendall gets up and leaves

"Come back here Kendall it isn't over" Logan says going after Kendall

"Mommy am I done being in time-out?" Aubrey asks with the puppy dog face

"Yes Aubs you're done being in time-out did you learn your lesson?" he asks her

"Yes mommy I have and I promise not to do it again" she says to him

"That's my girl" he says hugging her close to him

Logan finds Kendall in their bedroom

"Kendall we need to talk now" Logan says when he enters the master

Logan sees Kendall packing a suitcase

"Kendall please I can't juggle two girls by myself I need you I honesty do" Logan says in tears

"Sorry Logan" Kendall says as he continues to pack his suitcase

"Kendall please just stop and think of our girls" Logan begs him

That made, Kendall stop and thinks of Aubrey and Kiara those two girls are his world. No matter what Aubrey did or say he would find a way to forgive her.

"Kendall we can work this out we can be a family us and the girls" Logan says to him

"Your right Logie I'm sorry I tried to walk out on you and the girls. We can sign up for a parenting class and get tips from other parents who are in the same boat as us" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close to him

Kendall and Logan share a kiss as they made up

"What are we going to do about Aubrey?" Kendall asks him

"I don't know I think it's a mix of sibling jealousy and the terrible twos" Logan says as he sits on the bed

"Do you still have the parenting books?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah they are over on the bookshelf all arranged by kid" Logan tells him

Kendall grabs a terrible two book and a sibling book

"When did you have time to get all these books?" Kendall asks him

"I look online when the girls go down for their nap" Logan says moving the suitcase

"This explains the trick that you used to get Kiara to take her formula" Kendall says handing Logan a book

"Yeah hence why I brought the traveling with a baby book and a two year old book with us" Logan says as he starts reading the book that Kendall gave him on babies while Kendall reads one of the two year old books

(An hour later)

"I think it's time to put the girls to bed" Logan says after he read the baby book

"Yeah I'll be waiting with Kiara" Kendall says as he heads for the nursery

Logan tucks Aubrey in for the night and goes helps Kendall with Kiara

"We are a great team you know that Logie" Kendall says when he sees Kiara eat her meal

"Yeah I know" Logan says as he watches Kiara

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Aubrey visits preschool and more fun with Kiara **


	13. Aubrey visits preschool

**Aubrey visits preschool and more fun with Kiara**

"Hey Aubrey are you ready to visit your preschool today?" Kendall asks her

"Yes daddy I am" she says happily

"That's good" he says as he gets her ready

Kiara was being funny with her formula as usual, so Logan had to go back to the way he was feeding her before to get her to take the formula

"Oh Kiara why don't you, want to take your formula for mommy pretty girl?" Logan asks the baby who was fighting the bottle as always

Kiara was still whining and whimpering as Logan tried to feed her

"Please sweetie mommy knows that you are hungry, and she doesn't want anything to happen to you" he says as she finally takes the bottle and begins eating

"How is she doing Logie?" Kendall asks coming into the bedroom

"After a strong battle she took it finally" Logan says as Kiara still eats

"That's reassuring" Kendall says as he gets ready to go with Aubrey to preschool

"Okay in we go princess" Kendall says as he buckles Aubrey in her car seat

Aubrey held perfectly still as Kendall buckled her in her car seat

"Thank you princess" he says kissing her and getting in the front to go to the preschool that Aubrey will be attending in the fall

(Rainbow fish preschool)

"Princess daddy will get to be with you while you have your visit today" he says as they walk into the school

Aubrey was happy to have daddy with her on the day she was going to visit her preschool

"Oh you're in Miss. Candles class sweetie" he says when he found her name on the class list

Aubrey and Kendall headed that way

"Oh you must be Aubrey welcome" Miss Candle tells her as she enters the classroom

"Tank you" Aubrey says to her teacher

Kendall takes Aubrey to an empty table to sit at and wait for other kids to show up

"Daddy will I have other kids in my class?" Aubrey asks him

"I hope so sweetie" he says as they continue to wait for other kids to show up

As they continue to wait Aubrey started to become disappointed that no other kids would be in her class

"Well Aubrey it looks like you are not going to be in this class this year, so I'm going to transfer you to Miss. Light's class" Miss Candle tells her

Aubrey was extremely disappointed cause she really loved the classroom

"Miss. Light I have a student for you" Miss. Candle says to her

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" Miss. Light asks her

"Aubrey" Aubrey says shyly

'Welcome Aubrey you can sit next to Veronica" Miss. Light tells her

Aubrey heads over to where the preppy girl was sitting at

"Hi I'm Aubrey" Aubrey says introducing herself to her new friend

"Hello' Veronica says as she says hi to Aubrey

Aubrey got to draw, and know everyone else in her new class, but Veronica seemed like her only friend cause everyone else ignored her

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Aubrey asks Veronica

"Yes I have one sister" Veronica says to Aubrey

"I do too her name is Kiara" Aubrey says on the carpet

My sister name is Golden, and my mommy or daddy couldn't come" Veronica tells Aubrey

"My mommy couldn't come, but my daddy came with me to help me adjust" Aubrey says to Veronica

"You wanna come for a play date sometime?" Veronica asks Aubrey

"Ya let me ask my mommy and daddy" Aubrey tells her

Aubrey and Veronica talked the entire time until it was time to leave

(Afternoon)

"Bye Aubrey it was nice to meet you" Veronica says as she gets in her limo

"Bye Veronica" Aubrey says as Kendall buckles her in her car seat

"Was that your new friend?" Kendall asks Aubrey

"Yes daddy" Aubrey says as they head home to tell mommy Logan all about her visitation day at preschool

(House)

"Mommy I'm home" Aubrey says coming into the house

"Hey Aubrey did you have a good day?" Logan asks her

"Yes I did I even made a friend" she says happily

"Hey Logie hi little Kiara" Kendall says kissing the baby forehead

"Hey" Logan says kissing him back

"What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asks him

"Kiara rolled on her side and she hit her head on her crib rail" Logan says as he tries to calm the baby down

"Where's her bumper?" Kendall asks him

"She spit up on it, so I had to wash it" Logan says as she tries to calm Kiara down

"It looks like you need some down time Logie go for a ride on your motorcycle while I take care of things" Kendall says as he takes Kiara from Logan

"You're right I'll be back soon" Logan says giving Kendall a kiss

"Let's see that nasty bump Kiara" Kendall says as he examines the baby while Aubrey was in the playroom playing with her toys

Kendall put an ice pack on Kiara's head to help with the swelling as went to Kiara room to rock her

"There we go sweetie daddy has you now" he says as he rocks her

Kiara starts calming down, and snuggles into her daddy's arms

"There we go daddy knows what to do" he says as she starts closing her eyes and going to sleep

(Much later)

'Sweet dreams Kiara" he says putting her in her crib for her nap

Kendall grabs the monitor just in case she wakes up

"Aubrey it's down time for you too" he tells her

Aubrey goes to her room for her down time. Kendal tucks her in and goes to the master to take a nap cause he needed it with Kiara waking up at all hours to need fed he was worn out

(Two hours later)

Kendall wakes up from his slumber and goes and checks on the girls when the phone rings

"Hello" he says picking up the phone

"Is this Kendall Schmidt?" the nurse asked him

"Yes it is" he tells the nurse

"Your boyfriend has been in an accident" the nurse tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Logan **


	14. Motorcycle accident

**Motorcycle accident**

Hello" he says picking up the phone

"Is this Kendall Schmidt?" the nurse asked him

"Yes it is" he tells the nurse

"Your boyfriend has been in an accident" the nurse tells him

"How bad is he?" Kendall asks her

"It's critical it's best you come down here" the nurse tells him

"I'll be right there" he says hanging up

Kendall has James come over to watch the girls since Carlos was out of town

"Go Kendall don't worry I got Aubrey and Kiara" James tells him

Kendall hurries up grans his keys and heads for the hospital to see what was going on with Logan

(Later)

"Hey Aubrey did you have a good sleep?" James asks her

Aubrey nods

"Where's mommy and daddy?" she asks him

"Well mommy has been in an accident, so daddy went to see what was going on with her" James tells her

"I want my mommy" she cries

"Aubrey it will be okay daddy will call when he hears something" James says hugging her tight

"I want mommy now" she says balling

"Oh sweetie it's okay when daddy gives me the all clear I can take you and Kiara to see her" he tells her

James puts something on for Aubrey while he checks on Kiara

"Hey baby girl you awake huh?" he asks as he lifts her out of the crib to hold her

Kiara looks at him with her big eyes

'Are you hungry I bet you are come on I'll get you a bottle" he says carrying her to the kitchen to give her a bottle

While James gave Kiara her bottle he fixed Aubrey a snack

"There we go Aubs" he says as he serves her

"Thank you" she says as she begins eating

"Oh you're welcome" he says giving her a kiss on her forehead

Kiara took her bottle like a trooper when James fed her

"Done James" Aubrey says from her table

"Okay Aubrey you may go to the backyard to play" he tells her

As soon as James finished feeding Kiara his phone rings

"Hey Kendall the girls are fine" James tells him

"That's good Logan is pretty banged up from the accident he has some cracked ribs, a broken arm and leg, and his one lung is collapsed" Kendall tells James

"Is it safe to bring Aubrey cause she is pretty upset right now, and she doesn't know where mommy is?" James asks him

"Yeah he is trying to ask for her, and I like to see her as well" Kendall tells him

"Be there in a jif" James says hanging up

"Bye James" Kendall says as he fights back the tears that were forming in his eyes cause Logan was worse than ever

"Aubrey do you wanna see mommy?" James asks her

"Ya" she says happily

"Okay bring me your shoes and we'll go" he tells her

James takes Logan's car cause his car was the other one that has all the car seats in it

"Okay girls in we go" James says as he buckles each of the girls in their car seats

Once both girls were buckled he set off for the hospital

(Hospital)

"Daddy" she says when she sees Kendall

"Hey princess are you being good for James?" Kendall asks Aubrey

She nods

"You ready to see mommy?" Kendall asks her

"Yes I am" she says as she wiggles in his arms

Kendall puts her down and she runs as fast as her legs can go to the floor that mommy was on

"She calls Logan mommy?" James asks as he pushes Kiara in her stroller

"Yes she does and Logan kind of likes it for now" Kendall says as he catches up to Aubrey

"Where's mommy?" she asks Kendall

"Hang on I'll take you to him" Kendall says to her as they head for Logan's room

"Mommy" she says crying when she sees mommy in her hospital bed

Logan didn't respond cause he had a tube in his throat to help him breathe

"Mommy has some bad owies, but she wanted to see you when you came hang on I'll get the nurse to get mommy to wake up" Kendall says leaving the room

Aubrey still cried cause she really wanted mommy back

"Aubs we got to go out of the room, so the nurses can wake mommy up, so he can see you" Kendall says leaving the room with her

"I want mommy Logan" she cries really loud

Kendall knew he had to do something cause Aubrey was starting to cause a scene, so he took her outside

"Sweetie I know you want mommy and mommy wants you, but right now mommy won't be able to hug you like he always cause some bones of his are broken do you understand" Kendall tells her

She nods with a sniffle

"When mommy comes home in a couple of days we have to be extra careful with her until she heals completely. While mommy is in the hospital and recovering daddy is going to have Uncle James and Carlos help him out with taking care of you and Kiara" Kendall tells her

Aubrey really loves her Uncle James and Carlos

"You ready to be a good girl now to go see mommy?" he asks her

She nods

"Come on I think mommy would like something in his room to help keep him company until he gets to come home come on I'll let you pick something out for him" he says taking her back into the hospital

Aubrey picks out some balloons, two stuffed animals, and some flowers to brighten up the room

"I think mommy will love this" Kendall says as he helps carry some of the items up to Logan's room

(Logan's room)

"Thanks for the balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals Aubs this makes me feel a lot better" Logan says as Kiara is asleep in his lap

"You're welcome mommy" Aubrey says as she tries to hug Logan

"Kendall get in I'll take the family picture cause this is too cute" James tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan comes home**


	15. Logan comes home

**Logan comes home**

Aubrey was very excited for mommy to come home, so she went with Kendall to the hospital. Kiara came as well cause she missed mommy too

"Logie look who I brought with me" Kendall says as him and the girls enter the hospital room

"Hi Aubrey, Hi Kiara" Logan says from his hospital bed

"Mommy" Aubrey says as she runs up to his hospital bed with her sippy cup

"Are you being good for daddy, Uncle James and Carlos?" He asks her

She nods happily

"Here Logie I brought you some clothes" Kendall says holding up the duffel bag that he brought with him and the girls

"Thanks Kendall do you mind helping me up?" Logan asks him

"Sure Logie" Kendall says to him

Logan goes slowly into the bathroom to change while Kendall watched the kids

"Aubrey are you excited that mommy gets to come home today?" Kendall asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

Aubrey got over her terrible two phase, and was a happy two year old

"Okay I'm ready" Logan says as he slowly comes out of the bathroom

"Hang on Logie let me put you in a chair, so you don't have to walk that fat" Kendall says as he picks up Logan and carries him bridal style and set him in a chair until Logan's wheelchair comes for him

"Remember when mommy comes home we are going to leave her alone for a while" Kendall tells Aubrey

"Got it daddy" she says giving him a thumbs up

"Good girl" he says giving her a kiss

Soon a nurse comes in with a wheelchair for Logan and his medicine that he will need to take after he gets released from the hospital. Plus his discharge papers for going home

"Kiara, do you wanna ride with mommy?" Kendall asks the baby

She looks at him with her big eyes

"Come here sweetie" Logan says trying to hold his arms out for the baby girl

Kiara got comfortable in mommy's arms

"She missed you most of all Logan" Kendall says as he puts Aubrey in the stroller

"I could tell" Logan says as he looks into Kiara's pretty eyes

"Let's go home" Kendall says as he leaves to pull the car in front for Logan

After Kendall pulled in front he came to get Logan and the kids, so they could go home

"I am so glad to be going home" Logan says as Kendall drives home

"I think the girls are happy to have you home" Kendall says as he looks back at the two girls

"I think so too" Logan says as he also looks back at their two angels

James &amp; Carlos help with the girls while Kendall helped with Logan

"I made you a bedroom downstairs, so you don't have to travel far while you heal" Kendall says as he brings Logan in

"Thanks Kenny it wouldn't be complete with you by my side and our girls" Logan says as Kendall lays him in his bed, so he could get some rest

"Don't worry I'm never going to leave your side Logan Henderson" Kendall says as they kiss

"Two girls in the room" James says when he brings in Aubrey and Kiara

"Sorry James" Kendall says as him and Logan pull apart

"I'm off to get your prescriptions" James says leaving

"Thanks James" Logan says as he sits up, so Aubrey can cuddle with mommy

"Come here princess" Logan says as Kendall lifts Aubrey up onto the bed

Aubrey snuggled close to mommy with her thumb in her mouth

"That is more like it" Logan says as he strokes Aubrey's pretty brown hair

"You look like you're in pain would you like a pain pill?" Kendall asks Logan

"Yes please" Logan says as he continues to stroke Aubrey's hair

As Logan stroked Aubrey's hair he notice it was coming out in chunks

"Kendall can you ask my why Aubrey's hair is coming out in chunks?" Logan asked him

"After you are better we will take Aubrey to the doctor to see what's going on with her" Kendall says giving Logan a pain pill

Soon the pain pill starts to take effect and Logan was asleep within minutes

"Night my two angels" Kendall says covering both of them up

Kendall decides to start on the laundry while Logan and the girls sleep peacefully together. Plus run and get Logan a few things that he might need while he is recovering

(Later)

"Hey princess did you have a good nap?" Logan asked Aubrey

Aubrey nods as she rubs her eyes

"Let's see what is on for you to watch" he says turning on the t.v for her and skipping channels looking for something appropriate for her to watch while Kiara was still sleeping like a little lamb

Logan puts Spongebob on for her since it was appropriate for her to watch, and she loved watching it

"Hey Kiara what's the problem are you hungry?" he asks when she woke up and started fussing

Kiara cries were high pitch when she was hungry, so Logan slowly got up so he get Kiara a bottle

"It's coming sweetie" he says as he tries to make the bottle as fast as he could

"Logie I got it go back and lay down" Kendall says as he comes home

"Kiara woke up and she needs fed" Logan says as he wheels back to the room

Kendall quickly heats it up and feeds Kiara

"Okay sugar" Kendall says as he feeds Kiara

Kiara was fighting the bottle

"Give her to me I'll feed her" Logan says as he adjust the bed for Kiara

Kendall got a bumper for Kiara, so if Logan feeds her Kiara's back was still supported

"It's okay baby girl" Logan says as Kiara takes the bottle for him

Kiara looks up at him with her blue eyes

"She like you more than me" Kendall says as he takes Aubrey off the bed

"What can I say she really loves her mama more" Logan says with a smile

"Then Aubrey loves the both of us" Kendall says putting Aubrey on his lap

"Of course" Logan says as he continues to feed Kiara her formula

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: The family gets some bad news about Aubrey **


	16. Cancer

**Cancer**

Kendall and Logan were woken up in the middle of the night by Aubrey

"Aubrey sweetie are you okay?" Kendall asks as he comes running towards her

Aubrey was in tears when Kendall found her

"What hurts princess?" He asks as he puts her on his lap

Aubrey didn't respond she kept crying enough that she had to throw-up again

"It's okay princess I'm right here" he says as he holds her hair back as she continues to throw-up

Kendall wiped her face to keep her cool, and had her rinse and spit after she was done

"Let's go see mommy princess" he says carrying her back to the room where Logan was

"What's wrong with mommy girl huh?" Logan asks as he held his arms out for Aubrey while Kendall got the thermometer from the bathroom

Aubrey didn't have a fever, so they thought it was a stomach virus and it will go away on its own or so they thought

(Later that night)

"Kendall wake up Aubrey is still throwing up non- stop, so we're going to the hospital and I don't mean maybe" Logan says as he tries to wake Kendall up, so they could go to the hospital to get Aubrey checked out

Kendall wasn't moving at all, so Logan did his very best to grab the girls so they could go to the hospital, so they could see what was going on with Aubrey

"Don't worry Aubrey we'll get you taken care of I promise" Logan says as he carries her out with a puke bucket just in case she got sick on the way to the hospital

Logan calls James and Carlos to see if one of them could meet him at the hospital cause Aubrey was really sick. James and Carlos said that both of them will be there. Carlos said that he will even park the van for Logan, so he could get Aubrey registered and everything

"Don't worry Aubrey everything is going to be okay" Logan says as he speeds to the hospital

The whole way to the hospital Logan had the four ways going on the van cause he knew this was life or death and he could lose Aubrey at any second. He knew every second every minute Aubrey wasn't treated he knew he wouldn't see his little girl.

"Logan go i got it" Carlos says as James helps with the girls

"Thanks Carlos" Logan says as he slowly gets out of the van to register Aubrey

Aubrey was in Logan's lap the entire time he was registering her

"Aubrey" the nurse says from the doorway

"Come on princess let's get you taken care of" Logan says as Carlos wheels him into triage with Aubrey on his lap

Aubrey was miserable as can be while she had her height, weight and temperature checked.

"Don't worry Aubrey mommy going to be with you the whole time" Logan says as he checks on Kiara to make sure she was still asleep in her stroller

Kiara woke up too and wasn't feeling the best, so Logan had her checked out as well

"Don't worry my two beautiful girls I'm right here" he says as both girls cuddle up next to him

Kiara was a lot like her older sister she loved to cuddle with mama when she didn't feel well. Aubrey had to have her blood drawn to find out what was wrong with her, and she didn't like it at all

"Don't worry after we find out what's wrong with you can go back to sleep cause I know you don't feel good" he says as he rubs her back to get her to calm down

Aubrey started to doze off cause she didn't get much sleep, and Logan let her sleep he knew she was exhausted.

"Go to sleep princess" he says as she doze off

While Aubrey slept Logan took this opportunity to change Kiara cause she needed changed

"There we go all fresh" he says after he changed her

Kiara just sucked on her fingers as Logan brought her back to where Aubrey was

(Two hours later)

"Morning Aubrey" he says when she woke up from her slumber

"Morning mommy" she says rubbing her eyes

Soon the doctor on call comes in to tell Logan the news that he didn't want to hear

"I'm sorry to say this, but Aubrey has cancer" she tells Logan

Logan immediately loses it he couldn't believe that Aubrey had cancer

"What type of cancer is it?" He asks her

"It's a rare form of cancer that can be treated with the right medicine" she tells him

"Where will we go for treatment?" He asks the doctor as he wipes his eyes

"I have to say St. Jude since they are rated highly to treat children who have cancer" she says to him before leaving to start the paperwork for Aubrey to go to St. Jude

Logan calls Carlos to have him drive back to the house cause he was too upset to drive

(Later)

"Logan don't worry Alexa, James and Peta already know and are going to come with you and Kendall to Tennessee" Carlos says as he buckles in Kiara

"Thanks Carlos I didn't think Aubrey would have cancer at two years old" Logan says as he gets in front

"She is going to the best hospital there is for treatment, and she will have her whole BTR family there" Carlos says as he heads back to Kendall's and Logan's place

"I got to break the news to Kendall and our families" Logan says looking out the window

(The house)

"What's wrong with Aubrey?" Kendall asked Logan when he came into the house

"She has cancer Kendall our little princess has cancer" Logan says breaking down and losing it in front of Kendall

"Oh Logie" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close to him

Carlos brings in the girls cause Kendall was busy hugging Logan close and crying along with him

"Where to we go from here?' Kendall asks Logan

"We go to St. Jude's for treatment" Logan tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Going to St. Jude's **


	17. Going 2 St Judes

**Going 2 St. Jude's**

Kendall was busy trying to get everything ready and set before him, Logan and the girls go to Tennessee, so Aubrey could begin treatment for her cancer

"Kendall you home" James says as he enters Kendall's and Logan's place

"In the den" Kendall calls to him

"Where's Logan?" James asks him

"Out shopping for our trip that we will be taking soon" Kendall says as he works on the computer

"Where you guys going?" James asks him

"Tennessee" Kendall says as he goes to the train website

"How long are you guys going to be gone for?" James asks him

"Right now I don't know the answer to that question" Kendall says as he makes the reservations for the four of them to travel by train

"Why are you guys going to Tennessee for?" James asks Kendall

"Aubrey has cancer and we got to go there, so she can get treatment" Kendall says as he gets up and leaves the room cause he was upset over this whole ordeal

James decides to leave cause he knew Kendall needed some space cause he cares very deeply about that little girl the him and Logan love to pieces

(Few days later)

"I can't believe this will be the last time we will see our house" Logan says as he buckles Kiara in her car seat

"Logie it will be okay we will be back before we know it we are only going for Aubrey, so she can treatment for her cancer is all" Kendall says pulling him in for a hug

"I know I don't wanna bring her back to bury her I don't think I can live with myself if she doesn't make it" Logan says crying

"Logie she'll make it I know she will I just know it" Kendall says hugging him closer

"We better get going to the train station" Logan says drying his eyes

"Before we do you better put your glasses on" Kendall tells him

"Yeah I better" Logan says going back into the house to take his contacts out and put his glasses on

Once Logan had his glasses on they set off for the train station, so they could head to Tennessee so Aubrey could begin treatment for her cancer

(Train station)

"Okay Aubrey let's board the choo-choo train" Logan says to her as he pushes Kiara who was in her stroller

Aubrey follows him while Kendall took care of their luggage

"Let's find our seat and wait for daddy Aubrey" Logan says as he pushes the stroller onto the train

Aubrey looked good and hard to find their seat, and where they will be sleeping at that night on the train

"Good girls Aubs take your seat while I take care of Kiara" Logan tells her

Aubrey does what she was told and sat on the seat still as a statue until mommy took care of Kiara.

"Okay our luggage is stored" Kendall says as he comes with Aubrey's overnight bag

"That's good we should be leaving here soon" Logan says as he puts Kiara on his lap

Soon the train starts heading for its destination

"What time will we be in Tennessee?" Kendall asks Logan

"Tomorrow afternoon sometime" Logan says as he looks at the ticket

"Aubrey we're going in a tunnel close your eyes, hold your breath and make a wish" Kendall tells her

All three close their eyes, held their breath and made a wish as they went through the tunnel

"Don't tell us your wish Aubrey or it won't come true" Logan tells her as he got something for her to play with

Aubrey played quietly while Kendall and Logan talked amongst themselves

(Dinner)

"Come on Aubrey it's dinner time" Logan says after they walked the train for a little bit

Aubrey sat by Logan during dinner that night

"Who do you want to sleep with you tonight?" Kendall asks as he looks over the menu

"I want momma Logan to sleep with me tonight" she says as she sucks on her paci

"Okay I'll sleep with you tonight pudding cup" Logan says hugging her tight

Aubrey got something yummy for dinner that night, and she ate everything that was on her plate

"Now we go back to our seat and enjoy the rest of the train ride" Kendall tells her

Logan reads to Aubrey until they had to get ready for bed

"Are you sleepy princess?" He asks her when she started rubbing her eyes

She nods

"Okay after we get ready for bed we will cuddle for a bit while daddy pulls down our beds" Logan says as he hugs her close to him

Logan gave her paci to help her sleep and to keep her calm

"There we go Aubs you and mommy can hop into bed" Kendal says as he puts the pillows down

Logan was going to have Aubrey sleep on the outside since they were sleeping on the bottom bunk

"Me and Kiara will be next to you" Kendall says as he gets the bed ready next to Logan and Aubrey

"When we wake up Aubrey we will be closer to Tennessee and getting close to getting you better" Logan says as he gives her a kiss on her forehead

Since Aubrey wasn't falling asleep quiet yet Kendall, Logan and her looked at the stars before falling asleep

"Night Aubrey we love you with all our heart" Kendall and Logan tell her as she falls asleep

All four were snoozing softly as the train kept going to Tennessee

(Next day)

"Is she still sleeping?" Kendall asks in a whisper

"Yeah let her sleep cause she missed her nap" Logan says as he falls back asleep

Kendall decided to get up with Kiara and spend some time with her while Logan and Aubrey slept like little lambs

"Kiara we have to be quiet yet cause mommy and sissy is still sleeping come on we'll see if we see any animals or anything" Kendall says as he takes Kiara up to the front of the train

Logan and Aubrey woke up an hour later

"I'm keeping her in her jammies that way it is easier on us" Logan says as they sit down to breakfast

"That is probably a good thing cause when we arrive we have to do paperwork, and everything" Kendall says as he feeds Kiara

The rest of the morning was spent cuddling, napping and just relaxing before pulling into Tennessee

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Arriving at St. Jude's **


	18. Arriving at St Jude's

**Arriving at St. Jude's**

"Aubrey did you like the train ride?" Kendall asks her as the pull into the train station

"Yes daddy I did" she says as they get ready to leave the train

Once everything was gathered they started to get off the train

"Come on princess let's get you registered at St. Jude's" Logan says as they leave the train

Aubrey held his hand as they exited the train. Kendall decided it will be best if they rented a car, so they could take Kiara out. While Aubrey was in the hospital, so they could spend some one on one time with the youngest one

"I'm glad we have a minivan" Logan says as he buckles in Aubrey

"That way Aubrey can lie down or something" Kendall says as he loads the luggage, so they could head for St. Jude's

It was getting close to Aubrey's afternoon nap, so Logan didn't buckle her in really tight

"Okay Miss. Kiara you're next" Logan says as he buckles her in

Kiara was babbling up a storm as he buckled her in

"You are just a happy baby aren't you Kiara" he says as he tickles her causing her to laugh

Kiara just continued to babble as Logan plays with her. After Kendall got the luggage loaded up they headed for St. Jude's

"It sounds like Kiara is having fun" Kendal says as they continue to head for the hospital

"Yeah I put one of her toys above her to play with, so she wouldn't get bored" Logan says as he checks on the kids

"I could tell you gave her favorite toy" Kendall says with a chuckle

"Yeah I also secured her mirror that plays music, her favorite stuffed animal, her blankie, and anything else to keep her occupied on the long car ride" Logan says as he takes his shoes off and gets comfortable in the back with the kids

Logan decided to let Kendall drive while he stayed in the back with the kids, and keep them occupied

"Are you getting sleepy Aubs?" he asks her

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"Come on you can lay in the back and I'll rubs your back" he says as he gets her out of her car seat

Logan gave her pillow, blankie, favorite stuffed animal, and her paci cause she won't go to sleep without it

"Mommy will ready you a story while you go to sleep" he says grabbing one of her storybooks that he packed her

Kendall couldn't get enough of how much Logan loved the girls even though they aren't they own daughters

(Later)

Kendall was in the middle of a traffic jam, and he looked back, and the scene that he saw made his heart melt

"Ah that's adorable" he says when he sees Aubrey asleep on the seat, and Kiara fast asleep on Logan's chest

Kendall decided to watch the scene unfold before him while he waited for traffic to move. Once traffic moved Kendall kept heading for St. Jude's, so Aubrey could get taken care of

"Don't worry Aubrey we are almost there" he says as he drives to the hospital

(Evening)

It was getting close to dinner time for the kid's, so Kendal decided to pull into McDonalds to get Aubrey some supper

"Where are we eating Kenny?" Logan asks as he plays with Kiara who woke up a little bit ago

"McDonald's and ten we are off to St. Jude's" Kendall says as he pulls into a parking spot

Kendall took Kiara in to get a new diaper while Logan got Aubrey who was lying down

"Come on Aubrey do you wanna play in the play place after you ate some dinner?" Logan asks as he picks her up, and carries her

She nods

"Come on do you want a happy meal?" he asks her as he orders dinner

She nods

Logan gives her a happy meal with chicken nuggets, apples, and juice. Once Aubrey had her dinner she started to eat happily

"How much farther do we need to drive?" Logan asks Kendall

"Not too much farther now, so we should be there a little after dark" Kendall says as he eats

"Sounds good" Logan says as he continues to eat dinner

After everyone had their bellies full Kendall continues the journey to St. Jude's

"Since daddy changed you Kiara mommy going to get you ready for bed" Logan says as he turns on the back light

Aubrey laid back down cause her cancer was starting to wear her out

(St. Jude's)

"Well we're here Logie" Kendall says as he pulls in

"Yeah our home for the next few to a couple of months" Logan says as he gets out to get Kiara's stroller

"Hey guys we'll unload while you guys get Aubrey registered" Carlos says as he approaches with wagonie

"Really Carlos you brought wagonie?" Logan asks him

"Yeah I decked it out, and Alexa made it all girly" Carlos says smiling

Aubrey wanted to ride in the wagon which was okay with Kendall and Logan

"In you go Aubs" Logan says picking her up and putting her in the wagon

Aubrey grabbed the stuffed my little pony and held it tight

"Come on Kenny let's get our little princess registered" Logan says as he starts pulling the wagon towards the entrance of St. Jude's

Kendall was getting everything out that St. Jude's needed to admit and take care of Aubrey

"Logie look Kiara fell right to sleep" Kendal says as he pushes the stroller with a sleeping Kiara in it

"Pleasant dreams little Kiara" Logan says as he looks down at the sleeping baby

The hospital was a little busy with new patients being admitted and Aubrey was one of them

"Don't worry Aubrey you will be in a room soon sweetheart" Logan says as Kendall gets a number and they family sits down

Logan strokes Aubrey's pretty hair as they waited, and rocked her in his arms

"Number 22" the voice on the intercom says

"Come on Aubs let's get you admitted" Kendall says as they go the window

Aubrey was scared out of her little mind, and Logan was doing his best to get her to calm down

"Don't worry Aubrey we are almost done" he tells her

Logan took Aubrey up to her room while Kendall took Kiara to the apartment that they had

(Aubrey's room)

"Here we go sweet girl" he says brining her in the room

Aubrey hanged onto Logan as he sat her down, so he could give her a bath before he put her in her hospital gown

"Mommy just going to give you a bath, and then he will put you in your fun hospital gown" he tells her a he grabs her soap and towel

Aubrey didn't feel like sitting down, so Logan bathed her standing up

"There we go now to put your fun hospital gown on you and we will rock for a bit" he tells her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Treatments starts **


	19. Spending some time with Kiara

**Spending some time with Kiara **

"Hello there and welcome to St. Jude's" the nurse says as she comes into Aubrey's room to get her admitted into the patient room system

"Thank you" Logan says as he continues to rock Aubrey to sleep

"I have come to admit her even though she is in the system already" the nurse tells Logan

"I understand that" he says as he strokes Aubrey's pretty hair as she fights sleep

Logan gave her everything that she needed to have Aubrey in the system

"Soon another nurse will be in to give Aubrey an I.V" the admitting nurse says as she leaves

"Oh no it sounds like the needles will begin tonight baby doll" he says as he holds her close

Aubrey did not want to fall asleep cause she is scared of the needles that she is going to have in her arm

"Don't worry when the I.V goes in you can look away" he says as she starts to doze off a little bit

Once Aubrey had the I.V in her arm she was fast asleep

"Night princess mommy will be back in the morning" he says as he tucks her in her hospital bed

Logan gives her a kiss and covers her up and heads over to the Ronald McDonald house where Kendall was

(The apartment)

"Hey Logie did she go to sleep?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah after she got the I.V in her arm" Logan says as sits down on the couch in the front room

"I would do anything to be in her place" Kendall says as he joins Logan on the couch

"I'm going over there early, so she isn't scared when she wakes up" Logan says as he goes and gets ready for bed

"Yeah I'm going to stay here with Kiara, so whenever she wakes up I can play with her" Kendall says as he follows Logan to the master bedroom

"Sounds like a plan to me" Logan says as he goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed

While Kendall was getting ready for bed Logan checks on Kiara to make sure she was still asleep in her crib

"Night sweetie" he says as he gives her a kiss good night and tucks her in

Kiara moves a little bit and lets out a little whimper

"Go back to sleep sweetie mommy is right here" he says as he strokes her tiny cheek

Logan hums a soft lullaby to get her back to sleep

"Come on sugar you can sleep with me and daddy tonight" he says as he carries her to the master

"Hey Kiara" Kendall says when he sees the baby

"It seems she is lonely tonight, or isn't used to her surroundings, or is completely thrown off her schedule or it a mix of all three" Logan says as he lays a now awake Kiara on the bed

"I don't mind staying up with Kiara" Kendall says as he tickles the baby belly

"Me either" Logan says joining the tickle fest

Kiara was laughing up a storm as her mommy and daddy were tickling her on her belly

"Come on sweetie mommy going to read to you" Logan says after him and Kendall were done tickling Kiara

Kendall gave Kiara a bottle and she started drinking it

"You must be hungry sweetie" Kendall says to her as he strokes her hair

Once Kiara was done she snuggles against mommy

"Go to sleep lady bug" Logan says to her as he rocks her side to side gently

Soon Kiara started to whine like she wanted to be picked up and held

"Okay I'll hold you doodle bug" he says as he picks her up and holds her

Kiara snuggles closer to mommy

"You love mommy's snuggles don't you Kiara" he says looking down at her

Kiara looks up at him with her green eyes, and gives him a big toothy smile

"I take that as a yes" he says looking down at her and giving her a kiss

Kiara wanted daddy too

"I'm right here little one" Kendall tells her as he rubs her tiny foot

Kiara coos at daddy

"She must really love us" Logan says as Kiara coos up a storm for her mommy and daddy

"She knows we were the ones to raise her from the get go that's why" Kendall says as he gives Kiara a kiss

"Kiara can you give daddy a kiss back?" Logan asks her

Kiara gives Kendall a cute kiss on his nose

"I love your kisses Kiara Athena" Kendall says as he makes Kiara fly as he walks around the apartment

Kiara loved being with mommy and daddy a lot since big sister was in the hospital

"Logie can we have another one cause I love babies?" Kendal asks as Logan fixes Kiara's hair

"Like close in age?" Logan asks him

"Yeah so Kiara has a playmate her own age to play with" Kendall says as Logan puts a bow on Kiara's head

"That's not a bad idea Kenny cause Kiara is growing up too fast and I kind of miss holding babies" Logan says as Kiara babbles as he lays her down in the middle of the bed so she doesn't roll out

"If we do have another one would you like another girl or would you like a boy?" Kendall says as he rubs Kiara's belly as she looks at daddy with her green eyes

"I want either one as long as it was healthy" Logan says as they kiss

Soon Kiara lets out a scream

"Sorry sweetie" Kendall and Logan say to her as they give her a kiss on her forehead to shoe they were sorry for not paying attention to her

Logan and Kendall just look into each other's eyes as Kiara drifts off to sleep

"Night Kiara we love you" they says as they give her a kiss before they go to sleep themselves

(Later)

"Kiara sweetie it's okay there are no monsters here you are with mommy and daddy" Logan says as he picks her up and comforts her

Logan decides to take her for a little walk, and he decides to head over to the hospital to see about Aubrey

(Hospital)

"Hey Aubrey" he says when he sees Aubrey in bed

"Mommy' Aubrey says as she sits up and cries

"It's okay princess I'm right here" he says as he tries to hold both Aubrey and Kiara

Kiara didn't like Aubrey being held by mommy, so she hit her

"Kiara Athena" Logan scolds

Logan decides to have Kendall come over to the hospital cause Kiara was starting to be naughty a little bit

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Treatment starts **


	20. Treatment starts and Halloween

**Treatment starts and Halloween**

Aubrey treatment was postponed cause she was having bad reactions to the medicine that she was getting, so they waited until Halloween to start a different type of treatment that was new and was developed right there at St. Jude's. Plus that night Kendall and Logan were going to take her trick or treating around the hospital later on that night

"Hey princess" Logan says as he enters her hospital room

"Mommy" she says as she reaches out to him

"Come here big girl" he says as he picks her up to hold her before she was taken down to the treatment room, so she could begin treatment for her cancer

"Will I be a princess tonight?" she asks as they continue to head to the treatment room

"Yes princess daddy got you an actual princess costume to wear when you go trick or treating around the hospital" he says as he continues to carry her to the treatment room

"Can I watch cartoons while I get my treatment?" she asks him

"We will see if they will let you and we will have to see what kind of treatment that you will be getting" he says as they continue to head to the room

"Can you read to me?" she asks him

"Sure I can princess" he says as they board the elevator to go to the treatment room

Aubrey kept asking all these questions, and Logan tried to answer them the best that he could at the moment

"Here we are princess" he says when they reach the treatment room

Aubrey was going to get medicine first before she goes through the machine

"Will she be able to watch cartoons while she gets her medicine?" he asks the nurse

"Sure we like to make the patients comfortable as they get their treatments" she says happily

"Okay princess you will be able to watch cartoons while you get your treatment" he says as he sits next to Aubrey

"Can I watch Disney?" she asks him

"Of course baby girl" he says as he gets Disney on for her

When the needle was going into her wrist she cried

"Oh baby" he says as he holds her to make it all better

"I want daddy" she cries to him

"I'll have daddy come to stay with us" Logan says as he calls Kendall to see if he could come over and stay with Aubrey cause she hated the needle that was in her arm

"Hi Kiara" Logan says when he sees the baby that was in the stroller playing with her toys

She smiles at him

"I hear you don't like needles princess" Kendall says as he picks up Aubrey who was still miserable

She shakes her head no

"Princess if you want to get better you need a needle that will help the medicine get in your system W want to bring you back home" he says as he joins her as they watch her favorite show that she loves to watch when she is home

After her show was over Logan gets Nick jr. on for her to watch cause she loves the Bubble Guppies

"Are you getting hungry Aubs?" Kendall asks when he sees her treatment was almost done

She nods maybe before you go into the machine you can get something to eat" Logan says as Kendall hands Aubrey to him cause Kiara was getting fussy from being in her stroller

"Not too much more baby doll and you can get your lunch" Logan says as he holds her as she rubs her eyes

Logan keeps hoping that the medicine is working, so Kendall and him could take her back home where she belongs

"Can she get something to eat cause she is getting hungry?" he asks the nurse that came to unhook her treatment bag

"Yes she can we like to have our patients go into each treatment with a full stomach" she tells him

Logan was grateful that Aubrey could get something to eat before she goes through the machine

(That afternoon)

The machine was broken, so Aubrey got lucky, so Logan decided to go put her costume on her, so she was ready when it was time to go trick or treating

"Look daddy got you your favorite princess" Logan tells her after she woke up from her nap cause the medicine made her sleepy as well

Aubrey wanted to show everyone her costume cause she didn't want to take it off

"Now off to your doctor's appointment" he tells her as they head down to see her doctor

(That night)

"Before we left Uncle Carlos did this wagon up for you, so do you want to ride in it while you get your goodies?" he asks her when he comes in with his costume on

She nods

"Okay in you go big girl" he says as he puts her in her wagon and they head down to the main lobby to hear where they will be allowed to go for trick or treat

They were going to go almost all around the hospital that night to get goodies, and the patients had to have someone at their room to pass out candy to the trick or treaters that come by the room

"I have daddy in the room passing out candy with Kiara" Logan tells Aubrey who was sitting in her wagon

"Okay everyone let's go trick or treating" the nurse says as she leads one group through the hospital after the kids were broken up into groups

Aubrey and Logan were in the two year group that had a lot of kids in it

"I think they will break us up even further cause this is way too many for your age group" he tells Aubrey

The nurse breaks them up into group a, b, c and D and Aubrey was in Group B. After Group A left Logan got lined up with Group B's train

"Remember Aubrey to hold onto your I.V pole as we go around the hospital" he tells her

"Okay papa" she says as they set off

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see how Aubrey responded to the treatments **


	21. Good news for Aubrey

**Good news for Aubrey**

Aubrey has been in St. Jude's since October, and she wanted to go home

"I know you are bored sweetie, and you will get to go home soon princess" Logan says as he comes in with Kiara who was getting her first tooth at the moment

"I want to go home now mommy" Aubrey says

"We will have to see cause today you go to see your doctor to see how you have responded to your treatments" he says as he gets her out of her bed, so they could head down to see her doctor

Logan puts her and Kiara in the wagon, so he could hold Aubrey's I.V pole and pull the wagon that had the two girls in it

"Where's daddy?" Aubrey asks him

"He flew back home cause he wanted to record the album that he was working on here, but he will be back to join us later princess" Logan says as they head to the doctor's, so they could see about Aubrey and how she was doing at the moment

Logan gets Aubrey signed in, so she could see her doctor

"Mommy" Aubrey says inside her wagon

"What princess?" Logan asks his daughter

"Can you hold me?" she asks him

"Sure I can baby doll" he says as he picks her up hold her

Logan strokes the fake hair that she had on her head cause as the treatments got stronger Aubrey started to lose her hair, so Kendall and Logan got her different wigs to wear, so she wouldn't have to see herself bald

"Are you sleepy sweetie?" he asks her as she snuggles in on him

Aubrey nods as she rubs her eyes

"Hopefully that last treatment was the last one for you, and your cancer is all gone baby doll" he says as he rocks her in his arms while they wait to be called back for her bloodwork, and her get a check-up to see where they stood at right now

"Ahhhhhh" Kiara says happily from the wagon

"Kiara you have to keep it down cause there is patients here waiting to be seen, so you must not scream so loud okay princess" he says as he looks at her to see what caused her to scream so loud

He sees that she is playing with one of her toys that makes noise, and got her to be happy at the moment

"You must really love that toy that Santa brought you huh?" Logan asks his daughter who was playing happily in the wagon

Kiara nods happily as she continues to play with it

That Christmas was special cause Kendall and Logan were able to bring Aubrey home for a little bit before taking her back to St. Jude's, so she could finish her twenty-four hour treatment that the doctor started after Halloween

"Hopefully you don't get sick Kiara" Logan says as he looks at her

Kiara shakes her head no at his question

"Aubrey Schmidt" the nurse calls out to the waiting room

"Come on princess let's see how you are" Logan says as he gets up and puts her in the wagon, and pulls it along with her I.V pole that she had at the moment

Logan helps Aubrey onto the scale, so she could be weighed and measured and to see how she was doing at the moment

"I know you don't like it Aubrey, and if you cooperate mommy will let you have a cookie would you like a cookie?" he asks her as she has one of her tantrums cause she didn't want to be weighed or measured for that matter. Plus she wasn't feeling the best right now at the moment

Aubrey jumped into Logan's arms and buried her head in his neck

"I guess she isn't getting weighed today" he says as he the nurse fixes the scale after Aubrey got off

Logan hated when one of the girls were sick or under the weather cause there was little that he could do to make it better

"Now to wait on the good news" he says after they were put in an exam room to wait on the doctor

During the wait Kiara started to get cranky, so Logan had to figure out how to hold both girls cause both of them were getting sleepy right now, and they wanted to be held by mommy

"Mommy wishes that daddy was here to help" he says when the door opens revealing Kendall

"Here I'll take Kiara" Kendall says as he takes the other little girl that they had

"Thanks babe" Logan says as he cuddles Aubrey close to him cause she looked like she was ready to fall asleep at any minute now

"Anytime" Kendall says as he sits down with Kiara who was the same as her big sister

"Hello how is Aubrey doing today/" Dr. Minton asks Logan

"She is a little tired today" Logan says to the doctor as Dr. Minton starts checking Aubrey over to see how she was doing

Aubrey cooperated for the doctor cause she was able to be in mommy's arms the entire time

"Looking at her last blood count I can say little Aubrey here is cancer-free, and can be released soon to go home cause I don't see an reason to keep her here any longer. The treatments that we did with the twenty-four hour days, and bumping up the doses knocked it right out of her system. She is one healthy little girl. I want to see her back every year until the five year mark then I want to see her every five years to check to see how she is doing" Dr. Minton says to Kendall and Logan after he looked at Aubrey's blood count that was taken before they came here

"Thank you doctor for fixing our little girl and making her better" Kendall says as he stands up to shake the doctor hand cause he was overjoyed that Aubrey was cancer-free for now

"Kenny let's bring her home tonight" Logan says as they leaves

"Yes let's bring her home, and get her settled, and maybe we can celebrate later" Kendall tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Aubrey turns three**


	22. Aubrey turns 3

**Aubrey turns 3**

Kendall and Logan were glad when they could bring Aubrey home from St. Jude's for good. This time they decided to fly at night with her and Kiara, so both of them could sleep on the plane ride home. Once they got the kids home and they were back on their normal schedule in no time. Kiara was growing and thriving a lot, and Kendall and Logan could not get enough of their girls. They could not believe that Aubrey is going to be three soon

"Hey Kenny" Logan says when the girls were down for their naps one day

"Yes Logie" Kendall says as he makes Kiara bottles cause she has Bern going through a growth spurt lately

"Can we sit down to plan Aubrey's birthday?" Logan asks him

"Yeah I'm up for that" Kendall says as he sits down with Logan to plan the birthday

"I was thinking of doing Sophia the first as the theme" Logan says as he gets his tablet out, so he could plan the party

"I go with that theme too. She loves that show" Kendall says to Logan

"I am thinking with the guest list invite our families, Carlos and Alexa, James and Peta, and the cast from the show" Logan says as he writes down the guest list for the party

"Me too for now until she starts school and everything this fall" Kendall says as he continues to make bottles for Kiara

"I went shopping for her online already, so that is taken care if" Logan says to Kendall

"I'll order the cake and the balloons later on when I go into town" Kendall says as he continues making bottles

"I will work on the invites to see if everyone can come to the party" Logan says when Kiara woke up from her slumber

Kendall decided to take care of little Kiara while Logan worked on the invites for the party that was coming up very soon for their little princess who was turning three

(Party day)

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me" Aubrey says as she comes down the stairs the day of her party

"Happy birthday Aubrey" Kendall and Logan say to her when she enters the kitchen in get jammies still that morning

"Thank you" she says as she heads to her place at the table that papa did for her that night before, so she could feel like a princess in her castle that day since it was her birthday, and Kendall and Logan were going to make it special for her no matter what happens that day with her

"You are quite welcome" Kendall and Logan say as they kiss her as they got her breakfast ready for her, so she could eat that morning

"It sounds like Kiara is up as well" Logan says as he heads up to her nursery to get her

Kendall gets a bottle from the fridge for the baby as he continued to make Aubrey her breakfast, so she could eat

"Okay Aubrey here is your breakfast" Kendall says as he gives the three year old her breakfast that he made special for her that morning

"Thank you daddy" Aubrey says as he digs into her clown pancake that was fun for her

"You are quite welcome my little fighter" he says as he kisses her as he gets the bottle for Kiara, so she could have her breakfast as well that morning

Aubrey immediately dug right into her breakfast that morning

"Morning Kiara" Kendall says he gives Logan the bottle that was warmed for the baby that morning

Kiara babbles for daddy that morning

"She is in a good mood" Kendall says as he goes back to making breakfast

"Yeah she is" Logan says as he feeds the baby her breakfast that morning

Aubrey finished her plate and asked for more which Kendall was glad to make for her that morning since she was the birthday girl

(After breakfast)

"Aubrey close your eyes and follow papa to the garage for your early birthday present which I know you will love" Logan says as he guides her to the garage where one of her presents was which he knew she would love

Aubrey follows him and she could not wait to see what papa and daddy got for her for her third birthday that year

"Surprise happy birthday Aubrey" Kendall and Logan says to her as they show her new toy or toys that they got for her

Aubrey was excited to be able to ride both of them on her birthday

"Do you like it baby?" Logan asks her

Aubrey nods happily as she gets in her corvette, so she could ride it in front of the house that morning

Kendall and Logan decided to spoil her on her first full birthday with them as her parents, and money was no object for her. She was their princess

"I better have Dustin help me with her playset and her backyard that she is getting" Kendall says as he goes and gets the toolbox, so he could build it for her

"Aubrey is going to love it" Logan says as he holds the baby in his arms as he watches Aubrey have fun driving her corvette as she heads for the backyard where Kendall was going to be working on the ultimate backyard for her

"She is she is worth it. With the battle that she faces this year is enough. I want to shower her with love" Kendall says to him

"That she is" Logan says as he takes Aubrey to the park, so Kendall could have his privacy working on the backyard for her

Aubrey was excited to go to the park and have fun on her birthday

"Later baby we are going to have your party, and you will get more presents" Logan says as he walks with Aubrey to the park after he put Kiara in the stroller, so he could watch for traffic with the little girl who was excited to go have fun

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Birthday part 2 and a surprise**


End file.
